¡¿Embarazado!
by Himesamy
Summary: Luego de una fiesta en un bar muggle, Draco Malfoy a sentido náuseas y vómito, ¿que pasará cuando sepa que esta embarazado?
1. Prólogo(?

Hola! Si, traje una nueva historia (∩_∩)

Espero que les guste!

Diclaimer; Harry Potter no me pertenece, si lo hiciera Harry habría acabado con Draco y hubieran tenido muchos bebés

＼( o )／＼( o )／＼( o )／＼( o )／＼( o )／(͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)(͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)(͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Positivo...

Dos lineas azules...

Y su mundo se cayo sobre su espalda...

¿¡Que demonios haría?! Tenia apenas 16 años! Aun no terminaba Howarts, su padre lo desheredaria, su madre le daría un paro cardíaco, y el se morirá, si porque el Draco Orión Malfoy Black, estaba embarazado, pero el enorme problema caía en que no recordaba quien era el padre de su bebé, si lo admitía podían tacharlo de zorro, puto lo que quieran, pero en ese momento su problema era que no sabia que hacer.

Suspiro tratando de tranquilizarse, perdió si no mal recordaba hace un mes su virginidad hace menos de un mes cuando fue al mundo muggle con Pansy, Blaise, Theo, Crabble y Goylei en la salida de Hogsmeade y se escaparon con otros Slytherin a una fiesta en un bar mágico, suspiro agradecido al menos no la habia perdido la virginidad con un muggle cualquiera, pero el se embriago como jamas en su vida, despertó en un hotel muggle desnudo con obvias marcas de sexo y con un horrible dolor de caderas, y ahora estaba embarazado, perfecto! Mas que perfecto, se levantó del baño donde se escondía, escondió su prueba de embarazo y salio de este en silencio caminando hacia los dormitorios de Slytherin.

Al llegar vio a su amiga de la infancia Pansy, la agarro de la mano y la jalo llevándola hacia su cuarto, cerro este y la vio suspirando pesado.

-wow dragón si querías decirme algo no tenias que secuestrarme -bromeo la pelinegro sentándose en la cama pero al ver a su amigo serio dejo su estado de broma y vio a esté- ¿Dragon, que pasa? -pregunto entre preocupada y seria-

-Estoy embarazado Pansy -dejo caer la noticia mientras su cuerpo temblaba-

Pansy al oír la noticia, se puso pálida, pero se levantó y abrazo a su amigo- ohh mi dragón, tranquilo yo te apoyaré igual que -se acerco abrió la puerta de donde cayeron Blaise, Theo, Crabble y goylei- bueno, nosotros cuidaremos a nuestro sobrino o sobrina, pero finos Draco, ¿Quien es padre? -pregunto seria, para golpear a el bastardo que embarazo a su amigo-

-No lo se, no lo recuerdo yo creí que ustedes lo sabían -susurro el rubio viendo a sus amigos y estos se pusieron a revisar las fotos que Blaise tomo con su teléfono muggle que metió de forma ilegal a la escuela-

Mientras veían las fiestas donde Pansy bailaba con hombres y mujeres, Crabble tenia una competencia de bebida con un rubio extraño de pelo largó, donde según las fotos perdió y Blaise le rayo la cara al verlo inconsciente, siguieron viendo las fotos sin encontrar ninguna de Draco-

-ya me acorde! -dijo el callado Theo que hizo memoria de todo lo que paso, pero no se veía feliz, nada feliz- Slytherin no fue el único que fue a esa fiesta, algunos de las 4 casas fueron

-¿y bien? ¿con quien dormí? -pregunto ansioso de saber quien era el padre de su bebe y quien le quito la virginidad-

Theo solo volteo hacia su amigo, hizo una mueca extraña como de pena y de que lo cuidara, tomo aire y dijo

-Harry Potter

(≧∇≦)/(≧∇≦)/(≧∇≦)/(≧∇≦)/(≧∇≦)/(≧∇≦)/Ye━━━━(ﾟ∀ﾟ)━━━━s!

Lo se muy corto pero es el primer cap apenas esperó que les guste!

Hasta el próximo cap!


	2. Capítulo 1 Noticia

Hola e aquí un nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste y sin mas que decir aquí esta espero que les guste!

(´•ω•`)╭(°A°`)╮(´•ω•`)╭(°A°`)╮(´•ω•`)╭(°A°`)╮(´•ω•`)╭(°A°`)╮

Al momento en que Theo dejó caer el nombre hubo diferentes reacciones, Blaise empezó a llorar diciendo algo de que su dragón ya no era puro y que el no fue quien le quito el gorrito blanco*, Crabble y Goley fueron a calmar a un Draco que maldecía a Potter y todos sus ancestros mientras lloraba, el no quería que su bebé naciera miope como Potter o con su increíble suerte de meterse en problemas, Theo solo veía a todos mientras sacaba un libro para leer, cabe destacar que el libro era de la crianza de bebés, de donde lo sacó aun es un misterio, Pansy luego de procesar todo se levantó y grito totalmente molesta.

-ese Potter me va a escuchar! Se hasta cargo de mi sobrino o lo castrare! Blaise, Theo vendrán conmigo, Crabble y Goley quedense con Draco! -dijo o más bien grito llevándose a rastras a Blaise y Theo a la torre de Gryffindor, al llegar a esta, y ver que las señora gorda pidió la contraseña estuvo por lanzarle un bombarda máxima pero Theo suspirando se acercó.

-Escarabajo -ambos Slytherin's vieron curiosos como el cuadro se abría, pero sin perder tiempo entraron, los Gryffindor's se pusieron en guardia cuando vieron a estos entrar-

-parkinson! ¿¡Que hacen ustedes aquí!? -grito Hermione viendo a estos que la ignoraron siguieron buscando con la mirada a Potter al encontrarlo se acercaron y tomándolo de los hombros empezaron a zarandearlo.

-Maldito Potter! Te matare y castrare! -gritaba totalmente hecha una fiera Pansy mientras lo abofeteaba y zarandeaba totalmente molesta, los Gryffindor's se quedaron sin saber que hacer no entendían nada, Parkinson golpeaba a su líder por así decirlo, Zabinni lloraba por un gorrito blanco o algo así, y Nott seguia leyendo como ignorando que pasaba a su alrededor-

Cuando Hermione reaccionó se acercó rápido separando a Parkinson de Harry mientras veía que Harry estaba igual o mas confundido que todos ellos.

-Parkinson! Calmate y dinos que hizo Harry! -trato de calmar a esta que aun quería golpear a su amigo, cuando esta estaba mas calmada, la soltó-

-ese bastardo! -señalo a Harry que seguía todo confundido sin entender nada- violo y embarazo a mi mejor amigo! -grito para volver ir a abofetear y zarandear a esté-

-espera Parkinson! No se de hablas! -hablo por fin este separándose y viendo a Theo y Zabinni- yo no toque a ninguno de tus amigos menos me acosté con alguno de ellos dos! -señalo a los Slytherin que seguían llorando uno y el otro leyendo-

-No hablo de Theo o Blaise! Le robaste la virginidad y embarazaste a Draco! Por eso vine yo para que tu bastardo maldito te hagas cargo de tu estupidez y CUIDES a mi amigo y a su bebé!

-espera que hice que!? Yo no recuerdo haber tocado a Malfoy, ni siquiera soy gay y no me acosté con el!

-pero fue así Potter hace más o menos un mes, tu te acostaste con Draco cuando fuimos a un bar muggle a festejar mi cumpleaños tu al igual que tu trio de amigos estaban ahí pero todos bebimos mucho y te acostaste con el -hablo Theo sin dejar de leer el libro de la crianza y sin levantar la mirada-

-espera me estas diciendo que la sexy rubia que conoci n The plough and harrow*, era Malfoy!? -grito entre avergonzado y asqueado-

-Si así es, así que mas te vale hacerte cargo de nuestro sobrino -hablaron los 3 Slytherin al mismo tiempo viendo a Potter con frialdad- o iremos directamente al ministerio para que te hagas cargo! Y te demandaremos

Harry se sintió como niño pequeño al sentir las miradas no solo de los Slytherin's si no de toda su casa y solo pudo pensar "No puedo tener un año escolar normal"

╭(°A°`)╮(´•ω•`)╭(°A°`)╮(´•ω•`)╭(°A°`)╮(´•ω•`)╭(°A°`)╮(´•ω•`)

*Gorrito blanco me refiero a su virginidad, es una broma que algunas personas dicen refiriéndose a que alguien les robo el gorro blanco, referiendose a su virginidad

*The plough and harrow es un bar en Londres, según internet uno de lo mas geniales

Pero en fin este es el cap de hoy, aun no se cada cuando acrualizare ni si sera cortos o largos los capitulós intentare que sean largos y actualizar pronto, pero no prometo nada, hasta la otra

Ciao!


	3. Capítulo 2 Más amenazas de muerte

¡Hola! E vuelto con un nuevo capitulo de este fic, espero que les guste, y comenten que les pareció.

Este capítulo al igual que los anteriores es corto debido a que donde lo escribo tiene cierto límite de palabras, aun así, les traigo este capitulo.

(∩_∩)╭(°A°')╮(∩_∩)╭(°A°')╮(∩_∩)╭(°A°')╮(∩_∩)╭(°A°')╮(∩_∩)

Capítulo 2 "Más amenazas de muerte"

En lo que los Slytherin's amenazaban de muerte a Potter, el rubio solo pensaba en que iba a hacer, sabía que daría a luz a su hijo, pero, su padre le daría un paro cardíaco, y su padrino mataría a Potter, de por si ya lo odiaba por ser como James Potter, ahora embarazando a su ahijado que es como su hijo, lo mataría y sus restos los echaría a el bosque prohibido, suspiro ya un poco más calmado, tenía que pensar con la cabeza fría, tenía que decírselo a su padrino, se levantó viendo a sus dos amigos que actuaban como sus guardaespaldas, que dormían en su cama, tomó aire y sin hacer mucho ruido salió de su habitación y de la sala de Slytherin y camino hacia el despacho de el jefe de su casa y su padrino, Severus Snape, al llegar tocó la puerta, al oír el "Adelante" se le heló la sangre pero debía ser sincero y confesarle su tontería por así decirlo a su padrino, así que tomo aire, que sabia que le faltaría y entró.

-Oh! Draco, ¿que haces aquí? -preguntó Severus dejando de lado su libro que leía y poniéndole atención a su ahijado-

-buenas noches padrino, yo bueno tengo que confesarte algo -dijo bastante nervioso el rubio mientras jugaba con sus manos-

Severus al ver nervioso a su ahijado se puso serio, conocía al rubio desde antes que naciera, jamas estaba tan nervioso, ni siquiera cuando por error cuando era un niño quemó el retrato de un antepasado suyo y quiso esconder el cuadro en el cuarto de los elfos, vio a este fijamente esperando que este hablara, hizo una seña con la mano a su ahijado para que este hablara

Draco al ver que su padrino lo veía atentamente esperando a que hablara, casi llora pero se aguanto y lo vio, lágrimas gruesas y saladas salían de sus ojos, preocupando al mayor pero hablo fuerte para que este lo oyera

-Padrino, yo estoy embarazado y el padre de mi hijo es Harry Potter -dijo fuerte y claro a pesar de que las lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

Severus no pudo más que quedarse boquiabierto ante lo dicho, pero escucho un ruido sordo y volteo quedándose sorprendido al ver a el gran Lucius Malfoy desmayado en el suelo, negó con la cabeza pues había olvidado que invito este a su despacho pues tenia que hablar algo justamente se su ahijado pero no pensó que este le diría que estaba embarazado y que su amigo llegaría mas temprano y oiría la confesión de su ahijado, volteo a ver a su ahijado que estaba mas pálido que la cal- mañana o cuando despierte tu padre hablaremos, ahora ve a tu habitación -dicto el de pelo negro mientras arrastraba y acostaba a su mejor amigo en el sofá, oyendo la puerta abrirse y sacando una botella de whisky de fuego, la necesitaría cuando el rubio despertara, que no paso mucho después, exactamente media hora después el rubio mayor despertó, algo desorientado-

-¿eh? Severus, ¿que hago en tu cama? Y ¿porque me duele la cabeza? -pregunto sobandose la cabeza, el pelinegro solo tomo su té sin decirle nada a este , hasta que las memorias de antes de desmayarse regresaron, recordando como oyó a su hijo decir que estaba embarazado de Potter- POTTER TE MATARE! -grito hecho una furia, escuchándose ese grito por todo el castillo-

Mientras Harry se había librado de los 3 Slytherin's, al oír el grito y saber que era la voz de Lucius Malfoy, solo se pudo pálido -voy a morir! -grito mentalmente, viendo las sonrisas malignas de los 3 Slytherin's-

＼( o )／(¬_¬)＼( o )／(¬_¬)＼( o )／(¬_¬)＼( o )／(¬_¬)

Bueno dije que sería corto aun así espero que les haya gustado

Cualquier duda, sugerencia, en los comentarios

Ciao ciao


	4. Capítulo 3 Escapando

Hola! Si de nuevo yo aquí, bueno al fin ya traje lo prometido xD

Ok no

En fin aquí el capítulo 3, espero les guste (^.^)/

⊙▽⊙(≧∇≦)/⊙▽⊙(≧∇≦)/⊙▽⊙(≧∇≦)/⊙▽⊙(≧∇≦)/⊙▽⊙

Harry P.O.V

Recapitulemos lo que había vivido esa noche, se entero de que la rubia despampanante con la que se acostó, no era ella, si no el, y no era era cualquier el, era su rival y algo así como archienemigo Draco Malfoy, ¿que mas se entero? ¡Ahh! Si, al parecer los magos se embarazan sin importar el sexo, y lo mas importante de su descubrimiento, embarazo a Draco Malfoy, bien, bien, estaba todo bien...

¿¡A quien le mentía?!, ¡estaba todo mal! tenia a 7 Slytherin's tras su cabeza, 2 de ellos adultos, uno el papa de Draco, y el otro el profesor que mas te odia de todo Hogwards, ahora se encontraba escondido en los baños de prefectos, ¿porque estaba escondido? Por algo muy fácil, y para ello retrocederemos menos de una hora

Flash Back ( ͡ʘ ͜ʖ ͡ʘ)

Estaba nuestro próximo padre Harry James Potter tratando de calmar a los 3 Slytherin's, cuando ya no tenían el aura de te asesinare por quitarle la inocencia a nuestro amigo, escuchó un grito que lo dejo helado

-BOMBARDA MAXIMA! -oyó la voz que reconocería, y vio el cuadro de la señora gorda salir volando, con el grito de esta, y se puso mas pálido de lo que ya estaba al ver a un Lucius Malfoy, furioso, rojobde la ira y despeinado mientras detrás de el estaba Severus Snape, cuando ambos adultos entraron a la sala común de Gryffindor, primero insultaron el poco estilo de la sala comun , hasta que vieron al niño-que-vivio+ POTTER! Tu pequeño bastardo mestizo! Te atreviste a embarazar a mni hijo! Ahora te harás responsable! Te casarás con Draco y le darás tu apellido a ese bebe o haré lo que el señor tenebroso no pudo! -grito rojo de la ira Lucius-

Y bueno, Harry como estúpido Gryffindor que es, pues lo reto, terminando con Pansy, Blaise, Theo, Crabble, Goley, Snape y Lucius persiguiendo al Gryffindor por toda la escuela para que se hiciera responsable.

Fin de flash back

Y ahora tenemos al pequeño gatito escondido en los bajos de los prefectos preguntándose ¿porque a veces era tan estupido? Que haría, aún era menor de edad, no sabía no que hacer de su vida y ahora con la llegada Umbrige estaba hecho un lío

-Harry Potter -oyó una voz que reconoció muy bien y que se alegró oír, volteando y sonriendo alegre-

Σ(・ω・ﾉ)ﾉ＼(o)／Σ(・ω・ﾉ)ﾉ＼(o)／Σ(・ω・ﾉ)ﾉ＼(o)／

¿Quien será la persona que Harry encontró en el baño?

¿Porque olvide mencionar que estaba ambientado en el libro 6?

¿Harry se hará responsable o se ira a Tijuana?

¿Matare a alguien?

¿Como es que Crabble y Goley estaban persiguiendo a Harry si en el capítulo anterior estaban durmiendo?

¿Porque hago tantas preguntas si yo soy la autora?

No lo se, pero no se pierdan el próximo capítulo

Pongan en favoritos y dejen comentarios.

Ciao ciao (≧∇≦)/

Pd: perdón por que salió tan corto


	5. Capítulo 4 No puedes escapar

Hola de nuevo!

Si lo se, están igual de emocionados que yo pero buenoooo!

Empecemos aquí el nuevo capítulo!

o(≧∇≦o)(≧∇≦)/o(≧∇≦o)(≧∇≦)/o(≧∇≦o)(≧∇≦)/o(≧∇≦o)

-Sirius! -grito alegre abrazando a su padrino mientras sonreía con felicidad absolutas ¿Que haces aquí? No, mas bien ¿Como entraste? -sorprendido viendo a su padrino que ya no parecía un cadaver se veía mas alegre, con color y peso que cuando lo conocio-

-También me alegra de verte, y bueno vengo a verte y ¿no es obvio? De la única manera en que yo y remus entramos a hogwards sin tener que usar Red Flu! -y escucha el estruendo y los gritos y ve a su ahijado con una ceja alzada- ¿Que hiciste?

Este al oír a su padrino río nervioso, creo que era bastante obvio por como estaba escondidos y por los gritos de los Slytherin's que lo buscaban a el.

-Bueno tal bvez, y solo tal vez embarace a Draco Malfoy y me negué a casarme y darle mi apellido a su hijo que hay una probabilidad del 99% que sea también mi hijo -dijo tratando de sonar tranquilo mientras se rascaba la nuca, con una sonrisa bastante nerviosa oyendo como desde a fuera los Slytherin's se preguntaban donde se metió por lo cual se agacho y le tapó la boca a su padrino, agachandolo también, como si así no los vieran-

En lo que eso pasaba, Sirius trataba de procesar todo lo que su ahijado le dijo, y se dio cuenta que aveces era bastante estúpido, y que no conocía el mundo mágico lo cual hacia que tuviera mas rencor con Dumbledore pues no solo no lo ayudo cuando estuvo en Azkaban si no que dejo a su tierno ahijado con los muggles idiotas de sus tíos, cuando vio que le tapó la boca y lo tenia haciéndose bolita, se río, pero ahora debía de pensar en como explicarle a su ahijado que de eso no podía escaparse, por lo que lo agarro y los desapareció, apareciendolo en el numero 12 de la Grimmauld Place, pues los Weasleys estaban en la madriguera, remus estaba de misión y ahora estaba solo, sin decirle nada lo llevo al despacho que un día fue el de su padre.

-Bueno Harry, me enorgullece que le hagas honor a nuestra casa Gryffindor por la valentía de negar algo que no quieres, pero lamentablemente el embarazo de un varón y mas siendo primogénito e hijo único no es algo que las leyes mágicas se tomen bien si es padre soltero, un embarazo de una mujer normalmente solo deja a la mujer muy débil por que el bebe absorbe la magia, pero en un varón, ese peligroso si no se esta con el padre del bebé, si una mujer esta débil, un hombre se esta muriendo y necesita al padre para que no muera el gestante ya que un bebe necesita más magia de lo normal, de por si la tasa de natalidad de magos sangre puras es baja pues es peor si son solteros -serio viendo como Harry estaba en shock totalmente- así que si no te quieres casar por las buenas Lucius Malfoy tendrá todo el derecho de obligarte a casarte con su vástago, nadie podrá hacer nada, ni siquiera Dumbledore, bueno el no haría nada de todos modos -se estremece- a veces siento que nos trata como cerdos para el matadero -se vuelve a estremece -pero supongo quite este viejo loco, esta menos loco que Voldemort, pero esa era otra historia que no contaremos hoy -pensó el perro de Sirius guiñándole el ojo a las autoras- volviendo al tema, Harry, no te podrás salir de esta y es mejor que te llevé a Hogwards antes de que el ministerio agregue a mi lista de delitos, "Secuestro" -riendo y aparece a su bastante tonto ahijado frente a los Slytherin's para su muy mala suerte-

Harry al ver que lo apareció frente a los Slytherin's, maldijo de mil y un formas a su padrino, y estaba por huir cuando escuchó y sintió como se quedaba petrificado.

\- Petrificus Totalus -dijo tranquilamente Severus dejandoa Potter, volteando la cabeza viendo a todos los alumnos y algunos maestros viendo todo curioso- 50 puntos menos para todas las casas menos para Slytherin -tranquilo llevando volando a Potter a su oficina siendo seguido por los 6 Slytherin's, al llegar ve a todos y suspira- todos menos Lucius largo, tememos que hablar con Potter, ustedes vayan con Draco no queremos que haga ninguna tontería -serio mientras cerraba la puerta y ve su mejor amigo ya más tranquilo y solo rueda los ojos quitando ambos hechizos de Potter-

-Bien Potter, hablemos -sonríe de forma de forma tenebrosa, mientras se oía música de terror de fondo-

ε=ε=ε=┌(oﾟェﾟ)┘ε=ε=ε=┌(oﾟェﾟ)┘ε=ε=ε=┌(oﾟェﾟ)┘ε=ε=ε=┌(oﾟェﾟ)┘

Si! Actualice pronto!

Milagro de Satanás!

En fin

Bueno me disculpó pero ya saben no pero hacer más largos los capítulos （━┳━◇━┳━） lo intentare, y bueno me edifique y no fue en el libro 6 donde esta ambientado si no el 5, perdón

Así que entre más votos matare a Umbrigde y no mataré a Sirius así que voten y comenten mucho

L s quiero!

Ciao ciao


	6. Capítulo 5 Dumbledore Chismoso

Hola! Si soy yo, e venido a actualiza, y bueno por los pocos comentarios del cap anterior asumo que no les gusto tanto, u.u lamento que no haya sido de su agrado, pero agradezco que lo hayan leído, aun así con los pocos votos el resultado es -redoble de tambores-

Sirius vive! Y el sapo rosa muere!

Yey! Ahora la siguiente encuesta estará al final del capítulo, así que leer el capítulo completo para saber mas

$w$w$w$w$w$w$w$w$w$w$w$w

Todo era calma, lo cual era raro por todo lo vivido la noche anterior, el señor Filch estaba tratando de poner a la señora Gorda en su lugar, mientras los alumnos en general se preguntaban, ¿Que diablos paso? Lo cual sorprendió a los Gryffindor's que estuvieron despiertos y vieron todo lo que peso, ¿que acaso no oyeron las explosiones, gritos, amenazas de muerte? Se preguntaban en silencio los unos a los otros, pues para no oír el griterío de Potter la noche anterior, debieron de estar o muy sordos o muy dormidos, al llegar al gran comedor, vieron una escena algo bizarra y graciosa a los ojos de muchos.

Pues se encontraba, atado como gusano, con varios golpes, amordazado y removiendose como pez fuera de agua el niño-que-vivio-para-matar-al-sin-nariz-o-como-le-dicen-sus-"amigos"-Voldemort, mientras que el sapo rosa, perdón Umbridge no sabia ni que pasaba, el anciano es decir el Director comía sus dulces de limón viendo todo sin intervenir, Severus, solo desayunaba, Lucius Malfoy se encontraba a lado de Flitwick, que veía a este de reojo sin entender nada.

Cuando todos o la mayoría de los alumnos entraron, el viejo loco es decir Dumbledore, se paro y eliminó las cuerdas con magia a harry y este avergonzado corrió a su mesa a sentarse a lado de sus amigos, tratando de ignorar los cuchicheos de que pasaba.

-Mis queridos alumnos, este día se nos a anunciado una muy feliz noticia -decía el director sonriendo de lado a lado, mientras la sapo rosa veía todo de forma muy sospechosa- El día de ayer uno de nuestros alumnos de la casa de Slytherin, nos dio la maravillosa noticia que estaba en espera porque como todos saben, los magos sangre pura pueden dar a luz -explico al ver que la mayoría de los alumnos que venían de familias muggles, tenían cara de no entender, eso incluía a Hermione, que creía que lo de anoche fue solamente un plan para golpear a Harry- es por eso que como dicta la ley magia, el gestante y el padre del bebe contraeran nupcias muy pronto así que demos le un gran aplauso a Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter -dijo sonriendo dando aplausos dejando a todo el gran salón, incluyendo los profesores en shock, como hielo, sin saber que hacer, los únicos que aplaudieron pero fue mas que por sorpresa fueron los Hufflepuff y los Ravenclaw, pues las casas rivales solo veían a los mencionados con sorpresa, haciendo que mas de un y una admiradora de los chicos se desmayara por la impresión entre los desmayados estaban la zanahoria es decir Ginebra Weasley y Astroria Greegass.

-genial maldito viejo traga limones no tenia que decir a los 20 vientos que estoy embarazado -maldecia a el viejo traga limones draco y termino su desayuno lo mas rápido posible saliendo de el gran salón-

Harry, al ver a su ahora comprometido a la fuerza salía, se levanto rápido, sin comer, solo agarrando un pan tostado, y corriendo tras Malfoy, pues no habia tenido tiempo para hablar con este, no sabia lo que este pensaba de todo eso, pues solo fue torturado bueno o como lo dijo su suegro "hablar sobre quitarle la castidad a mi primogénito", al alcanzarlo lo agarro de la mano y lo llevo a una sala vacía-

-tu bastardo! Que crees que haces? Crees que porque estoy embarazado, te tomare de la mano, nos daremos besitos, saldremos a citas o seremos un matrimonio feliz! Tu maldito cara-rajada, no pienses para nada en que eso va a pasar! -le grito al de lentes, rojo de la ira, se sentía humillado por lo dicho por dumbledore, y por lo dicho por su padre-

Al oír al rubio, su enojo subió, pero no le grito, -tal vez estaba raro por las hormonas, aunque como se comportaba, le recordaba a las series japonesas que veía su primo, como les llama tudere? Tadere? Yandere ahh si Tsudere, ahora eso era lo que parecía su lindo es decir su prometido, aunque debía admitirlo, lo por ser gay si no porque se casaria con el, pero Draco era algo lindo...ah..! Acaba de llamar Draco en su mente a Malfoy, definitivamente ese "hablar" le afecto, a ver Potter tranquilizate y piensa, vio a este, largas piernas delgadas, cintura estrecha, cuerpo algo como el de una mujer, cabello platinado brilloso, ojos algo medianos, pestañas algo largas no demasiados, y labios rosas que se veían antojables, en especial moviéndose de esa forma... Espera ¿moviéndose? Diablos esta hablando -Potter salio de su mente y de hablar consigo para ver a este, que tenia el seño fruncido, sep, este no estaba feliz por ser ignorado-

-Sabes que Potter?! JODETE! TU y toda tu maldita ignorancia jodanse! Puedes irte, tu, mi padre, el ministro y las leyes por un tubo yo no pienso casarme contigo! -grito furioso este saliendo de el aula azotando la puerta-

-Bueno eso salio espectacular, brillante Harry -dijo a si mismo suspirando ahora tenia que dar explicaciones a sus amigos y hacer que Malfoy aceptara el matrimonio- un año normal es lo único que te pedí -susurra maldiciendo al cielo y saliendo del aula, preparándose psicológicamente para los gritos de sus amigos, tomo aire y entro a la sala común, donde lo esperaban...

Continuara! (Tal vez :P)

$w$w$w$w$w$w$w$w$

Hola! Creo que este cap salio largo, bueno esa es mi opinión TT_TT no sean malvados conmigo

En fin espero que les haya gustado si quieren mas capítulos, comenten mucho y la encuesta de ahora es...!

¿Quien sera la pareja de Severus, si el también merece amor?

1.- RemusxSeverus

2.- FirenzexSeverus

3.-RonxSeverus (ok no xD)

4.- SiriusxSeverus

Dejen sus mensajes su pareja que deseen ;) anunciaré al ganador ya sea en el siguiente capítulo o el próximo, próximo capítulo

Ciao ciao!


	7. Capítulo 6 No se que poner de título'

Hola! Si...

Lo se...

Actualice mas pronto de lo esperado, por una sencilla y buena razón: No tenia nada que hacer

Pero aun así luego de la encuesta anterior los resultados quedan así!:

SeverusxKarkarob: Un punto!

SeverusxRemus: Dos puntos!

Y el ganador con Catorce puntos! Es

-redoble de tambores-

SiriusXSeverus! -aplausos-

Agradezco a tod s l s que votaron, y lamento las parejas que no se pudieron hacer como SiriusxRemus o SeverusxRemus o SeverusxKarkarov, pero espero que no les moleste, esto se hizo democráticamente, pero no se desanimen! Aun habrá otras encuestas!

En fin! Aquí el capítulo! Disfrutenlo (Pd: Habrá pareja ganadora en este capítulo)

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Harry P.O.V (N/A: si en cada capítulo hay diferentes formas de narrar :P)

Apenas abrí, el cuadro ya puesto por la señora gorda, fui, cargado, sentado, amarrado y casi amordazado, por mis amigos, y compañeros de mi propia casa, ¡si! me sentí como alguien que estaba apunto de ser torturado, de reojo vi a varias chicas de otras casas, como Cho, o Luna, bueno Luna estaba ahí mas que nada buscando algo y comiendo pastelillos por lo que veía

-bien Harry, es hora de que hablemos -dijo seria Hermione viéndome, como si yo me hubiera metido a propósito en todo ese lío, pero no era así! Yo no hice nada, aunque su mirada es mas como cuando no sabe algo-

-¿s...sobre que? -pregunte, pro cese mi propia pregunta, y me di cuenta que fue algo estúpida de preguntar-

-¿Sobre que? Embarazaste a Malfoy! A una serpiente! -grito molesto Ron, por un momento quiso taparse los oídos pero lo aguanto- no a cualquier serpiente! A Draco Malfoy! El príncipe de las serpientes! Y ahora te casaras con el! Que hay de Ginny! -grito señalando a esta que lloraba, sin poder contenerme hice una mueca de hastío-

-haber Ron, eres mi mejor amigo, te quiero, pero es mi vida sexual, yo decidí acostarme con Malfoy, tal vez si fue estúpido embarazarlo, eso no te lo discuto, pero, termine con Ginny hace 6 meses tu, ginny y molly deberían superarlo -grito rodando los ojos, pues quería casi como a una madre a Molly, pero era algo molesto los comentarios para que volviera con Ginny, o la misma ginny, insinuandosele- (N/A: esta parte me base en una amiga; su papa y su hermano no superan a su ex, de mi amiga, ya ni mi amiga xD)

-bueno, emm volviendo al tema Harry -dijo mi amiga ignorando a Ron y la llorosa de ginny, que lloraba con una de sus amigas- dinos hay alguna manera de sacarte de eso? Porque busque en la biblioteca y no encontre nada sobre embarazos masculinos o compromisos!

Normal P.O.V

-Oh~ eso~ -dijo Luna acercandose- ¿no lo sabes Hermione? Cierto tu no vienes del mundo mágico -dijo la risueña Luna, sin animo de ofender solo siendo terriblemente sincera- veras Hermione, yo como algunos hijos sangre puras, no me equivoque de palabra -dijo hablando consigo misma- como sabes debido a los muggles muchos brujas y brujos sangre pura fueron asesinados, hace tantos años, debido a eso empezaron a crear magia para que los hombres se pudieron embarazar, siendo hombres, pero es un hechizo que usaron hace tantos cientos de años -susurro cerrando sus ojos, sin notar como todos la escuchaban- en todas las familias sangre puras se utilizo ese hechizo, de ese modo los hombres podian estar con quien quisiese fuera hombre o mujer y embarazarse y sus hijos nacerian sangre pura -sonrie- asi como Fred o George? -susurro- casi siempre es el primogenito, excepto por Billy Weasley, pero Blaize zabinni, Neville, y Draco son de esos hombres -sonriendo- es muy lindo -susurra- tu padre no era de esos hombres harry, por eso tu eres mestizo -dijo sonriendo- papa me lo conto, en especial por si las dudas -rie-

Todos los que no sabian, incluso el propio Ron se sorprendió, sin embargo la peli-roja vio a la rubia que jugaba con su patronus tranquilamente, se acerco y le pregunto

-¿Y como Harry se puede salir de esto? Ya sabes irse -dijo viendo a Luna-

-ohh ginny eres muy tonta siendo sangre pura no lo sabes -río esta viéndola, vio la cara de casi todos suspirando- vaya incluso Hermione y Cho, me sorprende, debieron preguntar de su propia cultura -sonriendo los vio- Harry no puede salir de esto, si Harry escapa dejando a Draco embarazado, Draco morirá, los embarazos de la magia son peligrosos, los fetos roban magia, los de las mujeres no son tan peligrosos, pero los de los hombres si, si el padre del bebe no esta ahí, Draco puede morir por darle toda la magia a el bebe, y o draco muere en el parto o ambos mueren porque draco no llegara vivo ni al 5 mes -dijo sonriendo, y ve su hora- oh Merlin! Es tarde -dijo saliendo dejando a todos en shock-

-esperen... Lunatica Luna nos dijo ignorantes a todos? -proceso algo enfadado Cho como algunos que otros alumnos-

Hermione, se dejo caer, estaba abrumada, habia aun muchas cosas que no sabia del mundo mágico, pero tendría que seguir estudiando para saber, aunque ahora, solo importaba su amigo, que parecía tranquilo, asumio que el Director le dijo, se levanto y desamarro a Harry

-creo que deberias hablar con snuffles -dijo el nombre clave de Sirius, poniéndole la capa de invisibilidad y el mapa del merodeardor a este, mientras nadie ni Ron los veia-

-gracias hermione -susurro saliendo de ahí, viendo el mapa, se sorprendio al ver el nombre de su padrino y el de Remus en la oficina de Snape, donde se encontraba Snape y lucius, en silencio camino a este, algo asustado de que su futuro suegro dijera algo que mandara a su padrino de nuevo a Azkaban, al llegar entro, pero nadie noto su presencia de hecho, encontro una escena algo bizarra, Lucius y remus, ambos bastante alejados el uno del otro sin verse recargados, y algo aburridos y a su padrino y maestro gritandose-

-Al menos YO SI TE FUI FIEL! -grito Snape rojo de la ira, pareciendo a punto de tirarse a golpear al estilo muggle a su padrino-

-Oh "claroooo" -dijo ironico- por algo eres amiguito de tu "lucius" -dijo en todo afeminado imitando la voz de este- y eres padrino de el mocoso rubio!

-No le digas mocoso a Draco! Y lucius es un amigo! Ademas superalo Black, no volvere contigo, ni hoy, ni mañana, ni un mes NUNCA -grito furioso sacando a todos, incluido a Harry de su oficina- Ah...! -cuando fueron sacados escucharon varias cosas romperse-

-ah tenia que ser un estupido Gryffindor -suspiro Lucius sacadiendose la tierra de la ropa, hasta ver a poder abrio los ojos sorprendido- vaya Black -dijo con desprecio- creo que tienes asuntos pendientes -vio al hombre lobo- Lupin, tu y yo tenemos asuntos pendientes -ignorando a los morochos se llevo al castaño-

-s...sirius, e...eras n...novio de s...snape? -pregunto viendo a su padrino con temor a la respuesta, este solo suspiro y lo vio-

-no, no fui su novio, soy su esposo...

Continuara!

Hola!

Si lo se, los llene de suspenso 7w7

Y ahora

¿Que paso entre severus y sirius?

¿Porque harry no escapo si sabe hacer magia verbal?

¿De que tenian que hablar Lucius y Remus?

¿Algun dia escribire mas?

Ahora la encuesta de este cap: :D

¿Quien sera la pareja de Lucius?

1\. Narcissa

2: Remus (en lo personal me gusta esta pero si gana otra hare esa :)

3\. Voldemort (?

4\. Dumbledore (si no tenia ni idea que poner_

Bueno voten por la historia! Y comenten quien quiera que sea la pareja de Lucius les prometo caramelo en esa pareja :)

Por cierto nunca les e agradecido por seguirme asi que aquí va un agradecimiento por cada Review

Y aquí va!

lesseizumi: Gracias por ser el primer Review de mi historia y haberla seguido a pesar de en donde la comparti

Xyori Nadeshiko: Muchas gracias por comentar!

La Pooh: Gracias por seguir mi historia (pd: amo tu nickname)

SELENE 333: Gracias por cada review!

ShibuyaRen: gracias por comentar en cada capitulo, un cometario tan largo, muchas gracias

.3: gracias por ese unico comentario

YePG: gracias porque varias frases o partes de la historia me base gracias a tus comentarios

Christine C: gracias por seguir mi historia aunque no sea la mejor

Alexis: gracias por hacerme reir con sus pocos comentarios :3

rebeycr9: gracias por hacer que me diera cuenta que deberia hablar mas con ustedes mis lector s y explicar algunas cosas

mESTEFANIAb: gracias por hacerme reir con cada comentario desde el primero hasta el ultimo

yumeatelier: gracias por seguir a pesar de solo para en que acaba :P

FraiseRouge: gracias por leer esta historia

Duvano: gracias por comentar por primera vez

Guest: gracias por leerla, y seguirla :)

himeko sohma: gravias por seguir y comentar mi historia (pd: nuestros nombres se parecen 7w7)

lunatex65noestoyloca: gracias por empezarlo a leer , me alegra que te divierta

AnataYume: gracias por cada letra que me dirigiste

Lolito: gracias por comentar tan siquiera una vez (pd: me da risa tu nombre)

holyorsinful: gracias por leer y dejar un comentario

Gracias a todos los que comentaron a pesar de no ser la mejor les agradezco, ya llegamos a 41 comentarios, 24 favoritos y 31 follow, muchas gracias y a seguir!

Ciao ciao


	8. Capítulo 7 Descubrimientos

¡Hola!

Si, lo se, e estado actualizado seguido 7w7 merezco un premio que tal muchos reviews! :D ¿no? Okay YY-YY

En fin, los resultados quedan así:

Pero aclaro, leo cada comentario así que si por ejemplo mencionan a dos, los tomo como un voto para cada uno, a menos que sea negativo y con eso dicho aquí están los resultados!

Voldey: 0 votos (Nadie quiso)

Viejo traga limones: -0000000000 votos (nadie quería traumas)

Narcissa: 3 Votos (me sorprendió la verdad .-.)

Remus: 13 Votos!

Así que el ganador es Remus! Ahora la pregunta es ¿quien sera el pasivo? (se pondré lemon en un futuro 7w7)

Pd: Si quieren que narcissa tenga un buen final o mal final escribanlo en los comentarios!

Ahora si a leer!

Normal (ni tan normal) P.O.V

-no, no fui su novio -vio a este suspirando- Soy su esposo -dijo totalmente serio para que notará, que definitivamente no estaba bromeando- veras Harry, yo se de eso de lo del embarazo porque emm -se rasca la nuca- embarace a Severus, el es sangre pura, pues su madre era sangre-pura como draco e eliminó de su bebe la sangre muggle, aunque aun así Severus vivió como vivió cuando niño y solo los mas cercanos sabemos que es sangre pura -suspira y ve a su ahijado que estaba mas pálido que nada-

-estas casado con snape, tienes un hijo con snape -susurra tratando de procesar toda esa información, asistió respiro y escucho a su padrino sentándose normal y viéndolo- ¿como paso todo eso?

-ahh bueno todo paso cuando íbamos en sexto año, luego de que casi vamos a Azkaban por mi broma, le pedí disculpas sinceras a Severus, y el bueno me colgó de un árbol, así que empecé a acosarlo para que me perdonará, hasta que lentamente viéndolo y siguiéndolo me fui enamorado, y lo besé, aun recuerdo ese día, estaba el haciendo un ensayo para el fantasma aburrido y le dije que tenia algo en la ceja me acerque y lo besé, -suspira enamorado, mientras recordaba ese dulce momento- ahh recuerdo que me partió la ceja, el labio, valió la pena, luego de volverlo a acosar termino aceptando salir conmigo a una "no" cita Hogsmade y le pedí que fuera mi novio, al inicio se negó, y luego lo "amenace" termino aceptando, y así nos volvimos novios! -termina su relato feliz viendo a su ahijado-

-esta bien sirius, eso lo entiendo, pero tengo una duda, como es que termino el embarazado y ambos casados?! -grito algo desesperado, necesitaba respuestas-

-oh Harry, no me digas que no te dieron esa charla, digo embarazaste a Malfoy, debes de saber que pasa cuando una persona quiere otra, veras... -tomo aire pero Harry le tapó la boca avergonzado -

-esa manera de que termino embarazado no! Bueno quisiera saber lo que paso cuando te dijo que estaba embarazado -susurra tapandose la cara avergonzado, si sabia lo que paso, que era casi lo que el pasaba, ya sabría como hacerle para no quedar en ridículo y hacer que Malfoy se casara con el para no terminar casados a punta de varita-

-oh hablas de eso -se ríe- cuando me lo dijo, fue cuando ya nos habíamos graduado, tu aun no nacías, Lily apenas tenia dos meses de embarazo, me desmaye cuando me lo dijo, fue un completo shock, porque yo pensaba que era mestizo, luego me dijo que su madre iba a ser hombre pero no lo fue o algo así, conoció a el padre de severus y lo tuvieron a el etc... -suspira- el punto, fue que bueno, al inicio no quise hacerme responsable, de hecho fui, pero severus me busco, estaba débil, empezaba a notarse el embarazo, y me di cuenta de mi estupidez, le di mi magia, y me case con el, mi madre no se entero, ya habia muerto para entonces, y nació, y bueno luego cuando mi hijo tenia un mes, paso "eso"* y bueno ya sabes lo demás fui llevado a Azkaban, mi hijo y Severus luego me visitaban, y apenas lo e visto, y bueno acaba de pasar un tiempo y e estado con el, es un buen chico

Asistió, algo sorprendido de todo lo dicho, tenia que convencer a su prometí para casarse, no quería que este sufriera, pero luego proceso algunas palabras, se felicito mentalmente, por estar mas audaz el día de hoy

-espera dijiste que mi mama tenia dos meses embarazo, y que te visitaba en azkaban, ¿estudia aquí? -pregunto y vio a Sirius sorprenderse de que este se diera cuenta, no pudo evitar reír y asistió-

-Si mi hijo va aquí, de hecho los conoces, y sale con uno de tus amigos, veras Harry, el lleva mi nombre, pero como soy de los pocos Black hombres que quedan, Severus no quería que lo molestaran cuando entrara aquí, ya sabes por ser hijo de un fugitivo y posiblemente mortifago* -suspiro- así que invento un apellido y se lo dio a nuestro hijo, nuestro hijo se llama Theodore Black Snape o como tu lo conoces Theodore Nott (N/A: a que no se esperaban eso 7w7)

En otro lugar algo cerca se encontraban todos los Slytherin amigos cercanos de Draco organizando la boda, este por amenaza de su mejor amiga tuvo que aceptar, pero no le diría a Potter, que ese cara-rajada sufriera y lo conquistara, esta bien que estaba algo "enamorado" de este, pero no se lo dejaría fácil, derepente vio estornudar a su amigo, y primo, solo el y nadie mas que el, de su grupo de amigos sabían que Theo era hijo de Severus

-¿theo estas bien? -pregunto algo preocupado por alguien que consideraba casi su hermano-

-si, tranquilo, debe ser tanta diamantina que Pansy trajo para hacer los centros de mesa -tranquilizó a este- en fin, ya sabes que hacer con Potter? -le pregunto a su mejor amigo-

-oh eso -sonrió maligno- si ya se que haré -vio como estaba solo su amigo y el, pero por seguridad, puso un hechizo de privacidad y silenciador- sabes que desde que antes me gustaba, incluso de conocerlo ¿no?

-si, draco lo se, a cada rato le decías a Narcissa que te leyera la historia de el-niño-que-vivió, por eso no entiendo porque pones tantos pero's a tu situación, es la situación perfecta para ti -dice dejando de leer el libro que tenia por titulo "Como darle buenos concejos a personas algo torpes"-

-si, pero no quiero que Potter se case conmigo por obligación, quiero que se case conmigo por amor! Así que le diré que no, y es tan Gryffindor que querrá conquistarme, se enamorara de mi y nos casaremos, tendremos otros 3 bebes que ya escogí sus nombre, sean el sexo que sean, de preferencia quiero 4 varones y una niña -dice serio-

Este al oír a su amigo, no puede evitarse reír, al ver que ya tenia todo el plan trazado, así que guardo su libro y solo abrazo a este, deseándole la verdadera felicidad.

Pero por otro lado, para ser específicos cerca de las habitaciones de Severus algo alejados de Sirius y Harry, se encontraban un Remus y Lucius besandose con pasión desenfrenada, quitándose poco a poco la ropa el uno al otro susurrandose con amor y ternura en sus palabras, se vieron a los ojos, diciendo sobre sus labios, al unísono

-Te amo, te extrañe tanto -para terminar en un beso lleno de sentimientos, amor, ternura, y anhelo-

Continuara...

:D

Y hasta aquí

Espero que les haya gustado, dejen todas sus teorías (algunas son acertadas, que me dan hasta miedo), concejos, galletas lo que quieran en los comentarios.

Esta semana habrá 2 encuestas, y la primera es

¿Quien sera el activo de la relación?

1.- Remus

O

2.- Lucius

Voten 7w7r

Y segunda pregunta, esta respuesta puede dar un final malo o bueno dependiendo la persona elegida

¿Quien sera la pareja de Ron Weasley?

1.- Hermione Granger

2.- Dumbledore

3.- Blaise Zabinni

4.- Theodore

5.- Pansy Parkinson

7.- Lavander Brawn (o Brown)

Bien dejen sus votos y nos vemos próximamente!

Y gracias por cada comentario!

Ciao!


	9. Capítulo 8 Los traumas de Harry seguirán

Helow

My friends!

Sep e decidido, por medio de una casi no larga suposición que actualizará cad días 7w7 a menos que pase algo entonces no podré escribir U-u pero ahora ese no es el punto, en fin aquí vamos con las respuestas de las anteriores encuestas!

Aclare en el anterior capítulo como cuento votos, como esta historia también la subo en Wattpad, por eso los votos serán según estos también, en pocas palabras sumo los votos de aquí, y los que me leen en wattpad.

Aclarado esto aquí están los resultados

1.- Remus Activo: 8 votos

2.- Lucius Activo: 7 votos

Y por un voto el ganador es: Remus activo -aplaude como foca- bien ahora la segunda encuesta, que me sorprendió tantas cosas diferentes queda así

1.- Hermione: 2 votos!

2.- Dumbledore: 1 voto! (Alguien tiene problemas mentales)

3.- Blaise: 8 votos!

4.- Theodore: 1 voto!

5.- Pansy: 3 votos!

6.- Lavender: 2 votos! (Odian a Ron, sep, sep, intentare no hacerlo odiable(?)

Y el ganador es! Blaise -aplaude- espero que no les moleste el ganador, pero esto es democracia! Así que si yo también me aguanto, yo quería algo y no gano T-T en fin ya sabiendo los resultados empecemos!

▄︻̷̿┻̿═━一. Ye━━━━(ﾟ∀ﾟ)━━━━s! ▄︻̷̿┻̿═━一. Ye━━━━(ﾟ∀ﾟ)━━━━s! ▄︻̷̿┻̿═━一. Ye━━━━(ﾟ∀ﾟ)━━━━s! ▄︻̷̿┻̿═━一

-te amo, te extrañe tanto -dijeron tanto Lucius como Remus, mientras el castaño acostaba a este sobre una de las mesas de la aula vacía empezandole a quitar la ropa, sin dejar en ningún momento de dejar de besarle el cuerpo-

-mi hermoso Lucius, sigues tan hermoso como la ultima vez que te vi-susurra quitándole la ropa pero antes de seguir la puerta fue abierta-

-AH! MIS OJOS! -gritaron a la par un Harry y Sirius tapándose los ojos, incluso llorando-

Ambos semi-desnudos por inercia se taparon, pero el rubio veía con enojo a los 3 Gryffindor's presente, a Black y Potter por interrumpir su hermoso reencuentro con el licántropo y a su lobo por no poner pasador a la puerta, por lo que se levanto acomodo la ropa e ignorándolo salio de la habitación.

-Moony! Porque!? Dijiste que abandonarías al teñido! -dijo un dramático Sirius mientras abraza a su amigo- al menos eres el activo y ese oxigenado no te mete nada

-oh Sirius! Sigo aquí! -dijo asqueado Harry mientras salía de la habitación, tendría pesadillas con esa imagen un largo tiempo, suspirando viendo en una esquina a un Blaise coqueteando con su amigo y este ni en cuenta, decidió ni acercarseles, por su bien, no quería sufrir la ira de otra serpiente mas, se estiro, algo cansado, demasiadas emociones para un día, pero al ver a Theodore Nott o mas bien Black-Snape salir con cara de "Estúpida, mi cabello, idiota" se acerco- Theodore! Espera quiero hablar contigo! -dijo alegre por primera vez de ver a una serpiente, este le podía ayudar con su rubio y a llevarse mejor con el hijo de su padrino-

-oh Potter -dijo el azabache deteniéndose y viendo a este- por tu tono, forma de mover asumo que estas feliz de verme, lo cual solo quiere decir que mi estúpido padre ya te dijo "eso" -suspira viéndolo- Draco se sentirá celoso -susurra para si recordando que desde niños Draco decía que ese era "su" secreto- en fin ¿que querías decirme? -pregunto mientras se acomodaba unos lentes que traía puesto- si es respecto a Draco o mi padre hablaremos en privado -dijo algo serio-

-bueno si -dijo susurrando algo sorprendido a que este adivinara todo lo que pensaba en ese momento sonrió- entonces hablemos en la sala de menesteres a las 10 de la noche no faltes! -grito antes de alejarse, sin saber si esta había sido una mala o buena conversación- asumo que buena -susurro caminando hacia su sala común, se alegro al no ser de nuevo amarrado y que lo interrogaran como si fuera convicto, al llegar a su habitación, vio algo extraño, en su cama había un sobre, y aparte de eso, Neville tenia curiosamente el libro que tenia Theodore hace unas horas en manos, y el libro no era exactamente de los que Neville leía,abrió sus ojos sorprendido al recordar las palabras de su padrino "Mi hijo sale con uno de tus amigos"- SALES CON THEODORE! -grito sin pizca de delicadeza señalando a este mientras jadeaba sorprendido, y Neville este solo se sonrojo viendo que no había nadie en su habitación solo el y Harry, suspiro,y asistió tímidos

-si e estado saliendo con Theo desde hace 2 años -sonrió alegre- me alegra que fueras tu quien lo descubriera y no otra persona -dijo sentándose en su camas No me mal intérpretes, es solo que Hermione es muy molesta cuando se trata de investigar algo que no sabré y Ron le hubiera dado un paro cardíaco, aunque Zabinni se la pase coqueteandole esta algo ciego en ese aspecto -río mientras se acostaba- no le digas a nadie Harry, yo podría ayudarte con Malfoy, no lo conozco muy bien pero Theo y Malfoy son amigos de la infancia así que tal vez te pueda ayudar!

Este al oírlo sonrió mientras asentía con la cabeza, si Neville le daba información seria mas fácil poder acercarse a Malfoy sin terminar siendo víctima de algún hechizo que haya aprendido en el a biblioteca, por lo que asistió, prometiendo guardar en secreto de su amigo y sonriendo, ahora solo debía de pensar en una forma en la cual mm ¿conquistara a Malfoy? O algo por el estilo

ε=ε=ε=┌(oﾟェﾟ)┘ε=ε=ε=┌(oﾟェﾟ)┘

Por otro lado se encontraba un ya mas calmado Severus tomando una taza de te con su mejor amigo y su ahijado, pues este les contó su plan, para que o le ayudaran o no se metieran ya que quería hacerlo todo solo pero sabía que no podía .

-me parece perfecto Draconis, tienes todo mi apoyo -sonriendo algo maligno pues le gustaba hacer sufrir a su esposo, y al ahijado de este, sabia que Sirius no le había sido infiel, sabia que no era tan tonto para ser lo, pero le gustaba que este le diera ciertas atenciones que estar por así ahijado no las hacia, como estar con su hijo, hasta el conocía mejor la relación de su retoño con el explota posiciones también llamado Neville Longbottom, para su mala suerte incluso mas de una vez los encontró en una posición bastante obscena, pero olvidando ese tema puso atención q lo que decian-

-tiene razón tu padrino, es un buen plan te felicitó Draco, por cierto, hay una cosa de la que tengo que hablarte, sabes que tu madre y yo estamos separados desde hace unos años, así que e decidido, empezar a salir con gente, ahora me encuentro en una relación estable y quiero que lo conozcan

El rubio menor solo suspiro dejando su jugo de frutas aun lado y viuendolo para luego sonreír- se que sales con Lupin, padre no son muy discretos, tu q veces desde que era niño decías su nombre cuando dormías, además era muy obvio que tu y madre se separarían, ella ni siquiera dormía contigo desde que tengo memoria, aunque agradezco que me lo digas padre, y bueno yo tengo que confesarte algo -suspiro pesado- creo que emmm -vaciló sabiendo que no era fácil decir aquello- yo, emm si amo a Potter

-¿¡QUE!? -gritaron varias voces-

Continuará!

Ohhh si suspenso

¿Quienes escucharon a Draco?

¿Podre algún día escribir un capítulo largo?

¿porque no predio descargar pokemon go?!

Espero que les haya gustado, y bueno esto me tranquilizó porque yo juego corazón de melón y llegue al episodio 30 y atropellaron a Lysandro! Y ya me hicieron spoiler de que nos olvida y duele （━┳━◇━┳━）（━┳━◇━┳━）（━┳━◇━┳━）（━┳━◇━┳━）

Pero volviendo a la historia la encuentra de la semana es:

¿Quieren un Dumbledore bueno o mago?

Voten en los comentarios

Pd: quiero hacer un especial por llegar a los 70 reviews, y estoy entre hacer capítulo especial o que ustedes mis queridos lectores les hagan preguntas a lis personajes de esta historia bien su les gusta la idea

Los quiero (pd:lamento capitulo corto u.u)

Ciao ciao


	10. Capítulo 9 Zhukulencia(?

Hola

Si soy yo de nuevo

Lo se, el capítulo anterior fue horrible, lo se, lo se u.u

Perdon por eso, no quise hacerlo tan aburrido pero acabo de descargar algo así como word en donde escribo, así que tal vez si mi imaginación me da para mas, pueda hacer los capítulos tan largos.

Lo se, prometí actualizar cada 4 días, pero hace poco sufrí una pequeña depresión porque me rompieron mi kokoro, de la cual no quiero hablar, pero ya estoy aquí. Trayéndoles mas de esta rara pero divertida historia :P

Espero que les guste, y una vez mas me disculpo por el capitulo anterior tan horrible u.u

Adv: en este capítulo habrá malas palabras y

.

.

.

.

.

Lemon

( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ( ；∀；)( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ( ；∀；)( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ( ；∀；)( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ( ；∀；)( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ( ；∀；)(( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ

Retomando lo que paso a hace unas horas, se encontraba un Sirius, un Remus y un Ron bastantes sorprendidos al oír las palabras que salieron de los labios de Draco, no podían creer que ese rubio, aparentemente estaba enamorado de Harry, el mismo Harry a dicho que este lo trataba de la mierda!

-¿¡Que!? No mientas hurón! Has tratado a Harry de la mierda desee que lo conociste en primer año. Lo has golpeado, bueno tu no, pero has mandado a que lo golpeen, lo insultas, le haces bromas pesadas, le haces dibujos de broma! Le hechas a perder todo lo que hace con tal de que se vea mal! No digas que lo amas! -grito Ron furioso no quería que los sentimientos de su mejor amigo fueran pisoteados por Malfoy, Harry era como su hermano, tal vez si se enojo un poco cuando empezó a salir y termino con Ginny, pero eso era agua pasada, no quería que su mejor amigo sufriera y que Malfoy quedara como la víctima, no lo permitiria-

-Yo se que siento Weasley, y tu no eres nadie para decir que es lo que siento o no. Después de todo casi lo obligas a salir de nuevo con tu hermana, y eso es asqueroso, es como si quisieran revivir la familia Potter, es bastante extraño incluso terrorífico si lo piensas -se estremece mientras sus pira acomodándose los cabellos que salieron de sus lugares- eso lo hacia por una razón que tu pequeño cerebro de comadreja no entendería aunque se loi explicara con manzanas -dinos cruzándose de brazos, hasta que oyó la risa de el amante de su padre, vio al castaño reír, no se ofendio , tal vez se sonrojo de la vergüenza sabiendo que era un 90% seguro de este supiera sus razones para molestar a Potter-

-oh! Creo que ya entendí -dijo el castaño divertido mientras se tapaba la boca para no reír muy fuerte- Ron, Draco quiere a Harry y esta actuando como algunos niños muggles cuando son pequeños, molestan al niña o en este caso niño que le gusta para llamar su atención -ríe bajito-

-No le digas muggle a mi ahijado Lupin, es repulsivo -dijo Severus y se acerco a su esposo- el y yo hablaremos -dijo jalando a su esposo- así que todos salgan y weasley, Draco tendrá una conversación con usted -dijo agitando su varita y sacándolos a todos, para luego poner una barrera para que nadie entre- bien Black -dijo serio, se notaba algo molesto- ahora hablaremos, así que dime, ya me dirás que hacías tu, MI esposo en la cama acostado, en ropa interior con "esa" en las mismas condiciones -dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama esperando la respuesta de su esposo-

-si bueno verass Severus, es algo bastante gracioso -ríe nervioso mientras caminaba de un lado a otro- yo, el día anterior a eso, ya sabes fue la junta de la Orden, así que yo. Remus, Arthur, Kingsley y bueno emm Tonks, fuimos a un bar muggle a beber unos tragos, te juro por mi madre que es una bastarda sin corazón, que solo tome poco! Y cuando desperté bueno estaba con Tonks, pero no la toque! Te lo juro! Sirius jr. Solo se levanta contigo!

Severus solo se cruzo de brazos y se quito la túnica y se acostó, estaba algo dolido pues ver a si a su esposo le dolió bastante, amaba a Sirius aunque no se lo dijera, sabia que este lo sabia, y también sabia que lo había herido, pues cuando vio a su esposo con Tonks, los celos y la rabia lo invadió no lo pensó y empezó a lanzarles hechizos al azar mientras los maldecía, casi uso las imperdonables, contra la mocosa esa, algo poco Slytherin según las palabras del propio Lucius, vio a este y suspiro, ese día suspiraba demasiado -no se si creerte Sirius, eres mi esposo y te vi en la cama con alguien más.

Sirius ante el simple pensamiento que su esposo lo podía dejar, lo tiro a la cama subiéndose sobre el empezándome a besar los labios con pasión y lujuria, acercándole y susurrándole al oído -entonces te demostraste como Sirius jr solo se despierta contigo -al terminar de hablar le mordió el lobulobde la oreja, sacandole un gemido a este; Agarrando la mano de Severus la llevo a donde se encontraba ya despierto y feliz de sentir a Severus -ves el esta feliz y deseoso de entrar dentro de ti otra vez, quiere enterrarse dentro de tu lindo culto, hacerte gemir, gritar mi nombre, que todos en este castillo sepan que me perteneces -susurra, desapareciendo con magia la ropa de su esposo, y acostándolo, observando casda curva que su esposo que escondía dentro de las holgadas túnicas negras que siempre usaba- eres tan perfecto -susurro excitado Sirius. Mientras le abría las piernas a su esposo y se acomodaba entre ellas- y lo mejor de todo es que eres sólo mio, mi hermoso Severus -susurro, acercándose besándolo nuevamente con pasión y ternura-

Severus por otro lado se encontraba casi en lo mismos que su esposo, se encontraba deseoso de ser uno con su esposo, hacia tanto que no había intimado que sentía como cuando fue su primera vez con su esposo, abrió un poco mas sus piernas y le abrazo por el cuello susurrándole algo deseoso- tu aún tu tienes toda la ropa ah...! P..puesta mngh..! S..Sirius! -gime al sentir como este empezaba a acariciarle su entrada con un par de dedos, susurro un hechizo desnudando a su esposo y moviendo su cadera algo desesperado mientras le besaba el cuello, mordiéndole varias veces dejandole muchas marcas- ah..! Sirius -gimio aun mas fuerte al sentir como la punta del miembro de su esposo empezaba a entrar y salir de su entrada- e.,.estúpido c...chucho! Entra de una vez! O te juro que yo seré quien entrara en ti! -grito exitado, porque aunque odiaba suplicar, realmente estaba editado y no le importaba nada en ese momento-

Este ante la amenenaza los vellos de su piel se erizaron y sabiendo que su esposo era capaz de cumplir esa amenaza se estremeció mas, así que lo agarró de la cadera y con mucho cuidado de no rasgar el interior de su esposo, lo tomo y dándole un beso francés entro de una fuerte estocada, mientras jugueteaba la lengua de su esposo, al inicio para no lastimar mucho a su esposo lo acostó debajo de el agarrándolo de la cadera embistiéndolo lentamente pero de forma profunda. Sabiendo donde era exactamente desde el inició lo embestía en el punto G de su esposo sin detenerse en ningún momento, viendo y deleitándose ante el rostro de su esposo gimiendo, pidiendo por más mientras temblaba de placer y le rasguñaba toda la espalda, mañana le ardería pero en ese momento no le importo, así que empezó lentamente a embestir mas rápido y fuerte, pero igualb de profundo, mientras empezaba a besarle todo el cuello dejándole marcas y chupetones, bajando lentamente sin dejar de embestir, empezó a lamer y jugetear con sus pezones -sabes recordé cuando estabas embarazado de Theo, y tus lindos pezones estaban llenos de leche, me encantaba beber de ellos, mientras te hacia mio -ríe sin dejar de embestir-

-c...callaré aghhh...! O..perro pevertido! -grita de placer sin poder evitarlo, pues su esposo no dejaba de golpear ese delicado punto dentro de el- m...me c..Correré! C..correte dentro de mi! Quiero que me llenes de bebebs!m -grita totalmente exitado fuera de si mientras sin aguantar mas se corre manchando todo a su esposo, y apretando su interior sin dejar a su esposo y gime al sentir como este lo llena de su semilla y jadea besandolo- te amo Sirius, pero si me engañas o te vuelves acercar a Tonks te cortaré el pene -serio- ¿entendiste? -susurra sonriendole-

Este solo algo pálido asistió y lo abrazo acariciándole la espalda hasta que ambos se quedaron dormidos, susurrandose uno al otro palabras de amor y cariño

( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ

Por otro lado del castillo se encontraban un peli-rojo y un rubio, el mas alto de ambos veía sorprendido al rubio, para luego sonreír y recargándose en la pared

-esta bien te ayudare, pero no porque me agradez si no por la felicidad de Harry -sonríe mientras ambos estrecheban las manos-

Continuará...,,,

( ；∀；)( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ﴾͡๏̯͡๏﴿ O'RLY?( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ┬┴┬┴┤(･_├┬┴┬┴

¿De que habrán hablado Draco y Ron?

¿Que planean?

¿Severus se embarazara?

¿Me dejaran reviews?

Espero que les haya gustado, y me dejen un review

Los quiero! Mmm

Ciao ciao


	11. Capitulo 10 Empieza el plan SR

He vueltooo!

Jajaj si emm -se cubre detras de una pared- perdon! Si, lo se hace mucho que no actualizaba! Pero no fue mi culpa! Tuve enormeeeeeeeeeesssssss problemas, tanto de enfermedad, con mis familiarea, escolares y muchas cosas mas! Pero estoy aqui, e vuelto con ustedes de entre los muerto!

Y bueno, soy pesima escribiendo lemmon... si tomare clases, algun dia talvez, si me acuerdo! En fin!

Vamos por los que muchos esperaban!

W-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-s-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w

Capitulo 10 "Empieza el plan S.R."

Todos conocemos a Dolores Umbridge, sabemos, que es una amante de los gatos, odia a los squib como lo son su hermano y a los muggles, como lo era su madre, ella siempre decia que era una sangre pura como sus padrez, lo cual era una mentira, era una mestiza, en pocas palabras odiaba a todo aquel que no fuera mago o bruja sangre pura, por eso, cuando el ministro dejo que diera clases de Defensa contra las artes oscuras, no podia estar mas feliz, podia hacer lo que queria, con que no fuera ilegal, desprestiguiar a Albus Dumbledore, a la orden del fenix y al niño dorado, pero sus planes cada paso se fueron abajo, cuando el anciano traga dulces dijo que Draco Malfoy, (alguien que pensaba usar para la Suma Inquisitora, que aun no era aprovada, pero ya casi) estaba embarazado, de Harry Potter, vio como todos su planes se iban abajo, por que si hacia una sola cosa contra Harry Potter, Draco y Lucius Malfoy irian tras ella por lastimar al padre de ese bebe, y si Lucius Malfoy iba tras su cabeza el resto de los miembros del consejo de padres, irian por ella, y el ministerio le daria la espalda, lo sabia bien,no podia tampoco hacer que Malfoy perdiera al bebe, sospecharian de ella, no podia hacer nada mas que trazar un nuevo plan, uno que no tocara a los Slytherin's, tenia que pensar, esa casa era iba a ser su salvacion de la Suma Inquisitora y por ese embarazo ya no la podia tocar, no contaba con que ese embarazo pasara, de todo lo que penso y creo planes de emergencia ese embarazo nunca lo penso, ni siquiera le paso por la cabeza que aquello tan subnormal pasara, tenia que pensar muy bien cada paso que haria, o si no, pasaria nuevamente lo que ahora, no sabria que hacer, pero haria algo, para desprestiguiar a esa secta contra el ministerio o se dejaria de llamar Dolores Jean Umbridge!

? ﾟﾘﾊ? ﾟﾘﾊ? ﾟﾘﾊ? ﾟﾘﾊ? ﾟﾘﾊ? ﾟﾘﾊ?

Mientras del otro lado del castillo, en la torre de Gryffindor, se encontraba un algo, o mas bien bastante traumado Harry Potter, dando vueltas en au habitacion, le habian pasado demaciadas cosas ese dia, desde que se entero que tendria que casarse con Malfoy (aunque este se negaba y en lo que intento hablar con el fue hechizado ya dos veces), que Theodore Notte no Nott, era hijo de Sirius y Snape (aun sentia la piel chinita de recordar eso) lo que ra noviobde Neville no fue tanta sorpresa, sebnotaba que neville estaba feliz o mas de costumbre desde hace dos años (le dieron nepe para que entiendan), que Sirius y Snape estaban casados! (Tendria pesadillas con eso por bastante tiempo) que vio a Remus lenguetearse con Lucius Malfoy (Tendria suficientes pesadillas de aqui hasta que su hijo naciera) y lo mas importante de todo, se acababa de enterar por Hermione que gracias a cartas de "Alguien", pues Hermi no le quiso decir quien, se entero que por medio de sexo, es como le pasaria magia a su bebe... Bien, ahora tenia 3 problemas, el primero, No recordaba ni como tuvo sexo con un hombre, asi que no tenia ni idea de como sobrio lo haria, el segundo, tendria que convencer a Malfoy de tener sexo...A Malfoy! A la persona que ya lo hechizo 2 veces en lo que llevaba del dia! Que era ese rubio, para nada teñido (gracias a ese unico recuerdo que tenia, donde veia a ese rubio debajo de el gimiendo) y que de seguro lo odiaba y culpaba de todo en ese momento! Y el tercero y no menos importante, se sentia exitado, porla sola idea de volver a tocar a Malfoy o a Draco lo llamaba unicamente asi en su mente.

-AH...! Definitivamente tengo un problema! No puede ser, es Malfoy y no soy gay! ¡No! Me niego siemplemente al pensar que tan siquiera esta algo "bueno", No, no, no estoy bien -nego levantandose y caminanso al baño, se daria una largaaaaaaaaa ducha, se pondria su pijama, se acostaria y dormiria, no iria ni siquiera a cenar, el hambre hasta se le habia ido, portantas cosas en su cabeza, y asi lo hizo, se baño, se puso la pijama, y cuando estaba por acostarse en su cama, sintio un dolor de cabeza, asi que decidio, ira la enfermeria por una pocion o algo, sin siquiera cambiarse, solo se puso zapatos, y camino a la enfermeria, ignorando todo, a Cho que no sabia que estaba ahi, a Ginny que estaba seguro ue tenia la falda mas corta de lo que recordaba, a Hermione que eecribia una carta, curiosamente, el buho que esperaba respuesta, se le hacia conocida, pero en ese momento no le intereso ni presto atencion, siguio caminando, ignorando todo hasta llegar a la enfermeria, la señora Pomfrey solo le dio una posicion pue estana curando a varios alumnos que fueron castigado porUmbridge y por el entrenamiento de quidditch de la casa Ravenclaw, fruncio el seño extrañado de que nadie de su casa o de Slytherin estuviera ahi, desidio no tomarle importancia, bebio la pocion y fue a hacia la torre de nuevo, pero antes de llegar, descubrio una escena que no le gusto, sintio celos e ira, estaban su mejor amigo y el madre o padre de su hijo, estrechandose de las manos, se murmurraron algo y luego cada quien se fue hacia su camino, fruncio el seño y camino dispuesto a enfretar a su amigo del oorque estaba tan cerca de SU draco, cuando una mano lo jalo y metio a una aula,estaba por sacar su varita y hechizar a quien sea que lo metio al aula, pero se sorprendio al descubrir quiem fue.

-¿Zabini?

Continuara...

Jejejej

Por favor no me maren! Pie senen los hijos quw no tendre!

Ademas si me matan no habra actualizaciones

Por cierto la pregunta de esta semana es ¿Quien es es "Alguien"?

Lo dejo a su criterio, por que no se quien poner :D

Asi que hasta el proximo capitulo, por favor dejenme reviews T.T

Los amoooooooooo

Perdonen lasfaltas de ortografia

Ciao ciao


	12. Capítulo 11 Blaise

Holaaaaaa si lo se, hace muchoooooo que no actualizo, pero tengo una buena excusa, me obsesióne con series y muchos animes y cartoons, no es mi culpa es culpa de Internet por mostrarme los

Pero en fin he vuelto y por ello nueva actualización y por ende más locuras!

Capitulo 11 "Blaise "

P.O.V Blaise

Bueno, por donde comenzar, soy Blaise Zabinni, estaoy en Slytherin, tengo 16 años, sot hijo único y mi madre es una viuda, aunque más parece una viuda negra todos los hombres con los que se casa morían repentinamente y soy el mejor amigo luego de Theo de nuestro querido y apreciado Draco Malfoy o como yo le digo o le decia antes de enterarme que ya no era virgen "Gorrito Blanco" ahora tenia que empezar a tejer para darle algo a su futuro sobrino e inventar un nuevo apodo para su querido apodo pero ninguno muy ofensivo o lo bañaría a cruciatus su amiguito y con las hormonas al tope por su embarazo era mejor no tentar a la suerte o le pasará lo que al pobre Ravenclaw que dijo sin querer que Draco comía mucho el pobre ahora no tenia ningún vello en ninguna parte, ninguna. Pero ese no es el tema ahora, el tema del porque les cuento esto y porque estaba leyendo esto es porque ahora estoy encerrado con Harry-roba-inocencias-embaraza-amigos-Potter ese maldito cuatro ojos tenía que hablar con el y que mejor manera que amordazandolo y agarrándolo a una silla, verán lo que paso fue que...

Flash Back~¤

P.O.V Harry

-¿Zabinni? -pregunto sorprendido cuando vio al moreno frente a el, pero todo se le borro cuando vio una luz blanca y todo de repente se volvió negro, al despertar estaba no sabia donde otra vez amarrado y amordazado frente a el estaba Zabinni con su varita en mano y dando vueltas mientras maldecía en un idioma que supuso que era Italiano o Portugués el contra bajos y hablaba inglés

Fin de flash back

P.O.V Blaise

-bien Potter te he traído aquí por varias razones , aunque tal vez la mitad de esas razones son como planeo asesinarte sin que nadie se de cuenta pero no puedo, porque el bebé que mi mejor amigo espera es tuyo para la mala suerte de muchos y te necesita, pero en fin dejando eso de lado dejemos algo en claro te odio, me odias, nos odiamos pero tenemos algo en común, nos gusta el amigo del otro, a mi me gusta ese sexys y lindo Ron o Ron-Ron o Ronnie suena mejor también y a ti sucio intento de Gryffindor te gusta mi tierno amigo Draquito, la ironía de la vida podrían decir mucho -alza loa hombros- así que haremos un lindo y tierno trato,yo te ayudare a que conquistas a mi lindo amigo y tu me dirás absolutamente todo lo que se mas de mi Ronnie o te cruciare Hasta el cansancio -dice sonriendo de forma tierra dándole leves palmadas en el rostro y se levanta desatando lo pero sin devolverle la varita- así que,tenemos un trato? -dijo estirando su mano con su rostro serio pero una sonrisa brotó de su rostro al sentir la mano de poder estrechar se con la suya-

\- Es un trato -dijo serio el Gryffindor aunque no era muy Gryffindor lo que haría pero vamos el ya estaba desesperado no quería que su bebé muriera,tal vez no amaba a Malfoy de hecho en ese momento le daba algo de ñañara pero amaba a ese bebe no nacido y no quería que ambos murieran quería que su hijo naciera y conociera a sus padres algo que a el,le quitaron antes de siquiera poder recordarlos por eso, haría lo necesario así no amara a Malfoy,estaría a su lado por su bebe- ahora, ¿me devuelves mi varita?

Zabinni sólo rodó los ojos ante la pregunta y se la lanzó antes de salir de la sala,se arreglo la ropa pues se lleno de polvo por estar en una sala de desuso y camino a su sala común tarareando una canción algo macabra mientras sonreía,al llegar ahí se sorprendió bastante al ver a Draco acostado en el sofá más largo de la sala con un libro se maternidad entre sus brazos mientras el dormía sonrió y sacó una cobija,lo cobijo y suspiro,haría lo necesario para proteger a su amigo, de hecho pensó en levitarlo a su habitación pero le dio pánico que su magia fallara y que se callen a su amigo y perdiera a su ahijado no nacido negó y camino a su cuarto que compartía con un Slytherin que no recordaba su nombre y se dispuso a su dormir calmado-

Al día siguiente

P.O.V Severus

Luego de esa magnífi...pasable noche de sexo con el chucho de arreglo y camino hacia su primera clase del día , Gryffindor/Slytherin, aun no entendía como a Dumbledore se le ocurrió la "maravillosa" idea de juntar esas casas sabiendo que se odian a muerte y pelean a cada rato tomó una pasión ante jaqueca que estaba bastante seguro que le daría y aun mas en esa clase en especifico y trono su espalda, estirandose y entro con clase Cómo siempre, aunque para su sorpresa nadie estaba peleándose a muerte o robando se sus ingredientes, todos estaban en grupos señalando a Potter y a Draco murmurando cosas que estaba de guión que el 90% eran cosas que se estaban inventando masajeo su nariz y dejo caer con fuerza sobre su escritorio un libro

\- Página 394, y si tienen tanto tiempo de empezar rumores tendrán tiempo para hacer 3 pociones para Está clase hacen las dos de esa página y la de la pagina 404 y las quiero para estás dos horas no después -dijo serio anotando las páginas en la pizarra y viendo que estos no se movían fruncio su seño- no veo que tomen ingredientes y empiecen -dijo serio antes de ver a todos correr a tomar los ingredientes se sentó en su mesa empezando a calificar la tarea de sus otros grupos, viendo de reojo a su hijo y a su ahijado que decidió sentar los juntos y para su sorpresa estaban trabajando en silencio sin ver a otro lado eso de cierta forma le alegraba pues Draco siempre en su clase trataba de arruinarle la pocion a Potter pero supuso que debido a la situación prefirió no arriesgarse, eso le complacía pero su muy leve sonrisa se borro al ver a su chucho pasar rápido por su salón in tic apareció en su ceja peor decidió ignorarlo pues no entro entro a su aula-

El resto de la clase para su sorpresa paso sin incidentes empezó a creer que sus alumnos estaban enfermos pero vio un avión volar y sabiendo que nota era y que iba para Draco se levantó y tomó la nota antes que llegara a el y leyó en voz alta-

-Si te gusta tanto la polla porque no mejor te vas a un burdel en vez de estudiar -término de leer y vio a todos callar y detenerse incluso de hacer posiciones- no se quien escribió esto, pero si les dejo algo en cuenta en mi clase No se aceptan esta clases de insultos hacia ninguna persona, el solo hecho que alguien escriba algo así hacia su compañero es una falta de respeto y de ignorancia hacia el propio mundo mágico, y como se que la persona que lo escribió ni se va a entregar 50 puntos menos para ambas casas tienen 5 minutos para acabar y entregarme las pasiones -serio-

Toda la clase estaba sorprendida jamás se esperaron que Snape que rara vez bajaba puntos bajará tantos y a su propia casa todos volvieron rápido a lo suyo y al terminar de sonar el timbre todos entregaron las pociones pero se les notaba aún sorprendido-

\- De tarea me traerán todos sin falta un ensayo de 60 cm de la homosexualidad del mundo mágico porque esta permitida y sobre todo porque hicieron esas posiciones hoy y voy a contarlos ahora salgan, excepto Nott tu quédate el resto puede irse -dijo serio haciendo una señal para que se retirarán todo, espero a que todos salieran y estuviesen lo suficientemente lejos y vio a su hijo- que te dijo?

Continuará. ...

Y Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy (?

Hey fue más largo de lo normal

Perdonen si hay alguna falta de ortografía

Y como nadie adivino que era S.R. pues nadie ganó, y tendrán que esperar para saber muahahahahaha

En fin la pregunta cómo cada capítulo es:

¿Que les gustaría que fuera el/los bebés que espera Draco?

Se aceptan sugerencias que quieren que será uno solo o gemelos o trillizos o no se que les ocurra dejen en los comentarios

Les mando un abrazo y espero sus reviews y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo

Ciao ciao


	13. Los amo, pero esto no es un capítulo

Hola!

Si se que están pensando en mil y un formas de matarme porque esto no es un capitulo pero sin embargo...

Si me matan, Ya no habrá más capítulos!

? ﾟﾘﾜ

Pero guano

Les diré la verdadera razón por la cual no era estado actualizando...

No me llega ninguna idea concreta

Tengo muchas ideas en la cabeza de muchas cosas o de muchos fic que se me ocurren mientras intento escribir el capítulo y por mas que intento no puedo pensar nada conciso

Incluso por unos momentos pensé en borrar el fic ? ﾟﾘﾢ? ﾟﾘﾔ

Pero me dije a mi misma

"HEY mi misma no seas tonta si lo borras ya no traeras felicidad indiscriminada a cualquier persona" y joder que es cierto!

Así que para haré lo que todo escritor hace cuando no sabe que escribir en el próximo capítulo:

Preguntas!

Así es jóvenes y jovencitas

Les podrán hacer cualquier pregunta a los personajes de este casi adorable fic

Incluso pueden dejar teorías o cualquier cosa aquí que deseen decirles a los personajes y a su casi tierna autora (mentira no soy nada tierno, mi mami me dice que soy una bolita de maldad :"v)

En fin Hasta el próximo capítulo

Los amo! (Y se que me aman ! Admitanlo! ! :v)

Ciao ciao


	14. Especial

**Especial de Preguntas Parte Uno**

Y a falta que en ninguno de los dos Fics que estoy escribiendo no se me ocurre nada pues decidí al fin contestar las preguntas que hicieron, pueden seguir haciendo preguntas se contestarán al final de cada episodio o se hará un segundo especial

Pero ya sin nada mas que decir

Lancen las preguntas!

De alicia-akabane (Karma ? ﾟﾘﾎ)

 **Para Harry: ¿Qué se siente saber que la jodiste en grande?**

Harry: ¿Yo la jodi? No! Yo solo soy una pobre víctima de las circunstancias, yo ni siquiera sabía que los hombres se embarazan! ! Yo solo quiero vivir en paz ಥ_ಥ

Sirius: Bueno eso te pasa por no usar condón, sabes si lo hubieses usado nada de esto pasaría

Harry; ¿De que lado estas padrino? Y cierto porque no hiciste que usará condón? !

Samy: Detalles, detalles además si usabas condón no habría historia, Hay Potter porque no eres un chico - que - vivió normal? ! Bueno siguiente pregunta

 **Para Draco: ¿Por qué eres tan lindo, hermoso y tan pero tan diva?!**

Draco: ¿¡Diva? ! Me acabas de llamar diva tu, tu sucia muggle sin sentido de la moda!

Samy: pero no la conoces Draco, tal vez vista bien

Draco: ***pose de diva, mirando sus uñas*** Es obvio que no tiene sentido de la moda

Samy; .-. Pero te llamo lindo y hermoso

Draco: tienes razón, sabe distinguir la belleza, tal vez sea una sangre sucia en ese caso

Samy; ***hace una reverencia*** perdón Alicia ya sabes anda medio sensible por que estará gordo

Draco: ¿¡A QUIEN LLAMAS GORDO?! TU SUCIA MUGGLE! ***agarra su varita y empieza agarra perseguir a su linda autora***

(Las siguientes imágenes no pudieron ser mostradas debido a la violencia representada en ellas, aun así seguiremos con el programa)

De magical-neko

 **Para Draco: Sabes, si te hartas del Gryffindor aquí estoy yo *guiño guiño***

Harry: Oye! Puedo oír las preguntas sabes?!

Draco: Oh vaya que alagador sin embargo tendré que dimitir, no me hartare de este Gryffindor aunque quisiera ***sonríe levemente***

 **Samy** : Owww si lo quieres aunque lo niegues! Que boneto!

Draco: calla o volverás a sufrir mi ira! !

Samy: Emm siguiente pregunta!

 **Para Luna: Te amooooooo ¿¡Casate conmigo?!**

Luna: Oh que lindo pero No 。(⌒∇⌒。)

Draco; Espera un momento, primero me pides a mi que este contigo y luego le pides matrimonio a lunática? ! Sabía que los muggles eran unos sucios pervertidos como San Potter!

Harry: ¿Qué? Pero yo ahora no hice nada!

Draco: ¿Crees que este bebé en mi vientre apareció ahí por arte de magia?!

Samy: la diva tiene un punto, aunque mejor pasemos ahí si la siguiente pregunta! !

 **Para Theo: ¿Crees que algún** **día todos se enteren quienes son tus padres?**

Theo: ***deja de leer su libró*** Tal vez es una gran probabilidad en especial porque ni padre se la pasa corriendo como perro -literalmente- por todo el colegio, aunque no me molestaría a mi, pero temo que quieran lastimar a ni familia más de lo que ya lo han hecho

Hermione: vaya al fin una respuesta normal... En fin siguiente pregunta

De carlydilaila

? ﾟﾘﾢ? ﾟﾘﾢ? ﾟﾘﾥ? ﾟﾘﾞ? ﾟﾘ ? ﾟﾑﾍ? ﾟﾑﾍ

Samy:no se si me dices esos emojis a mi o los personajes pero wuano también te quiero lloro y Está bien (? Siguiente pregunta!

De MayitoRojas

 **Lo amo sabes me gustaría que los bebés de Draco sean gemelas una con cabello negro con ojos grises moteados de verdes y la otra rubia con ojos verdes moteados de grises y que en el momento que las vean todos se enamoren de ellas ese sería mi opinión sobre los bebés de Harry y Draco y me gustaría que Draco Tena un hermanito y Snape también tenga otro bebé**

Samy: Bueno según los votos ***saca un abanico y nueve las piezas*** pues al parecer esta en un 50-50 que sea gemelos o que sea un niño y si sin gemelos no se sin serán niños o niñas o mellizas y pues serían lindas si supiera dibujar haría un dibujo de loa bebés pero dibujo peor que un niño de 4 años y bueno tal vez si ***guiño*** si me convencen poniendo más comentarios tal vez Theo tenga un hermanito junto a Draco pero ya sabes cof cof más comentarios cof cof Siguiente pregunta!

De fannia0

 **Para la zorra digo ginerva:Por que eres tan zorra? Y otra aunque más que pregunta es amenaza... No te acerques a Harry, zorra que tiene dueño! Y si te acercas te voy a meter los pelos de elote que tienes por la boca!**

Ginny: Hmp! Yo no soy una zorra! ! Pero Harry fue primero mi novio! Nuestro destino es estar juntos y tener hijos iguales a nosotros y se felices Hasta el final de nuestros días

Todos los demás: Eso no va a pasar

Samy: NO ES MI GUARDIA! ! Cof cof es decir siguiente pregunta!

 **Para draco:Draco querido hermoso precioso mi príncipe diva de Slytherin puedo ser madrina de los bebés? Y otra pregunta por qué eres tan diva? La última la última si Harry se casa con la zorra (Ginny) que harías? Y ahora si la última puedo proponer nombres para el la o los bebés si es mujer que se llame Dawn suena lindo Dawn Malfoy Potter y si es hombre Yuriel Malfoy Potter igual se escucha lindo**

Draco: No soy una diva * **haciendo do berrinche*** Si convences a la vaga de la autora de aparecer y que seas un personaje principal claro que podrías ser mi madrina pero mientras mi querida Pansy tiene ese honor y NO SOY DIVA! ***tose recobrando la compostura*** JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA y Crees que dejaría que PoPotte me deje sólo con el o los o la o las bebés sólo?! Lo amarraria a mi sótano y rompería la piernas si fuera necesario y si es una amenaza ***alza una cej*** aunque la tradición familiar de los Black dicta que debo ponerle el nombre de una estrella o constelación aunque odie admitirlo son lindos nombres, en fin siguiente pregunta

 **Para ron:Estás enamorado de alguien si es así de quien?**

Ron: enamorado? En estos momentos no, bueno hay alguien que llama mi atención pero no creo gustarle además de que es un sangre pura y rico ***suspira*** es Viktor Krum

Blaise: ***escupe el agua que tomaba*** Que?! KRUM?! ***mira con odio a la autora*** Krum?!

Samy: que puedo decirte, es un fic necesitamos drama! No todo es miel sobre hojuelas y no podemos matar a Potter de tanto abuso, el viudo nos puede demandar! * **señala a draco***

Blaise: lo entiendo pero porque Krum?!

Samy: es rico, famoso, húngaro, sangre pura, jugador de quiddicht y ya viste esos abdominales? ! ***señala un póster** **detrás de ella*** por el si me vuelvo heterosexual

Ron: de que hablan ustedes?!

Blaise: de nada ***murmura entre dientes*** ya me las pagarás autora del demonio, Siguiente pregunta, y que alguien me traiga más agua!

 **Para Albus:por que eres un loquillo?**

Albus: por que así la vida es más divertida, además si no fuera por mi habría más chicas detrás de Harry y el futuro señor Potter

 **Para snape:que se siente saber que mi gato y mi serpiente se llaman como tu? Además te gustaría tener otro hijo?**

Severus: supongo que es un honor, en especial el de la serpiente, y por ahora no está en mis planes tener otro hijo, si lo tuviera Theo y el chucho sólo estarían sobre protegiendome y harían que dejará de ser profesor Hasta que diera a luz y eso seria molesto

Sirius: por eso se enojo cuando lo obligue a dejar de ser profesor cuando estaba esperando a Theo ***rie*** aunque aún no me perdona bueno siguiente pregunta! !

 **Para Harry:que piensas de toda esta situación los traumas y el trato que acabas de aceptar?**

Harry: pues la verdad estoy pensando en ir a Caso cerrado porque tantos traumas y el trato que acabo de sufrir no debe ser legal además de que aún debo de hacer que se le quite el enojo a Draco y debo casarme ***suspira*** Matar antes Voldemort va antes ser mas fácil que un embarazo, siguiente pregunta

 **Para la autora:me encanta tu historia es divina! Ejem si te puedo hacer una sugerencia que los bebés sean gemelos o mellizos! Y otra pregunta de donde sacas inspiración para hacer la historia**

Samy: Me alegro que te gustara! Y siempre acepto sugerencias! Y bueno van empatado que sean dos veces a que sea un niño hay se van, y bueno cuando cree la historia me base en una película mexicana llamada "Que culpa tiene el niño" incluso pensé en hacer que terminara e fic de la misma forma pero dije Nah mejor ahí que crearlo sobre la marcha y demás capítulos los creí mientras leo mangas, Fics, cómics, veo animes o películas a veces me vienen las ideas mientras veo jugar a ni cachorrita o cosas que vi o viví o que me contaron aunque no fueran ciertas ese tipo de cosas me inspiraron :33 Siguiente pregunta! !

De: mESTEFANIAb

 **Analizando tu fic me di cuenta que sos una persona que da vueltas sobre un tema sin terminar de cerrarlo. Lo que colabora en lo "cómico" de la historia, pero, a lo mejor te juega en contra. A mi me parece que en realidad no te faltan ideas, al contrario, te sobran y no sabes que hacer con ello. Yo creo que deberías releerte. Modificar incluso la estructura de tu fic (reescribirlo). Es como cuando cambias de Los muebles de tu habitación, cambias incluso el esquema de tu pensamiento cuando estás en tu cuarto. No sé si me logro explicar, pero quiero que sepas que los que te leemos te apoyamos y yo personalmente te esperaré lo que necesites para continuar este fic. Tu narrativa es buena y eso tiene un mérito propio. No lo olvides. Conti pronto plis y besos desde Córdoba Argentina.**  
 **PD: cómo sería un Lucius joven borracho y haciendo streaptease en un San Valentín, para absoluta vergüenza de severus, frente a toda una concurrencia muggle? Me lo preguntaron la otra vez y te juro que no me lo termino de imaginar... Tu si?**

Samy: Bueno me dejaste simplemente sin palabras gracias por apoyarme, pero no lo reescribire pronto entraré a la escuela y la mayoría del fic lo escribí gracias a cosas que pasaron en ni escuela que vi o viví así Qué tal vez si el Dios Ra lo quiere pueda actualizar más pronto o mas lento todo depende de lo que pase y me alegro que te guste mi narrativa, no soy buena para narrar Muchas cosas asi que te guste y entiendas me hace feliz y como regalo haré tu linda posdata para acabar este especial! :  
? ﾟﾎﾵ? ﾟﾎﾵ? ﾟﾎﾵ? ﾟﾘﾦ? ﾟﾘﾦ? ﾟﾘﾦ?

Hace 16 años

Mundo muggle

-Lucius entiendo que te obligan a casarte con Narcissa y dar un heredero es molesto debido debido a tu condición pero porque no mejor en vez de hablar con Lupin, me obligaste a venir contigo en San Valentin a el mundo muggle a un bar cuando yo si tengo pareja? ! -chillo bastante molesto viendo a un ya borracho Lucius acostado casi prácticamente sobre la barra del bar-

-Shhh calla hic no oyes que hic te cuento hic lo que ese tonto y adorable hic lobo me dijo hic -dijo borracho se levantó tambaleándose y abrazo a su amigo riendo de forma tonta- el lobo dijo que hic hiciera mi deber ese tonto bastardo en vez de decirme que nos fugaramos me dice esa tontería! ! -dice furioso sin darse cuenta que Severus ya lo llevaba fuera del bar, para llevarlo a casa- pero esto hic no se quedará así! !

-Lucius? Que? -dijo al sentir que era apartado por su amigo y apenas lo apartó se desnudo en plena calle de oxford streed, y se colgó en un tubo de esos que decía Stop y para su sorpresa aguanto su peso para su aún mayor vergüenza lo vio haciendo un streaptease quitándose lentamente la ropa así que hizo caso de su máximo autocontrol para no hechizar a su amigo y medio mundo muggle que lo veía así que como pudo cubriendo su cabeza tomó a su amigo con la capa y se le llevo a un callejón desapareciendo los, para su aún mayor vergüenza su novio el chucho y Lupin al día siguiente llegaron furiosos pues salieron ambos en la televisión muggle y desconocía lo que Lupin le dijo a Lucius lo único que supo es que se notaba feliz mientras a el le dolieron las caderas y nalgas por una semana por los sentones y nalgadas que hizo y le dio Sirius-

Y esa mis niños es la mayor vergüenza que ambos amigos aún sufrido y si se preguntan qué le dijo Lupin a Lucius para que este aceptará casarse sin mayor vergüenzas no se pierdan el próximo capítulo

Buenos eso es todo por el especial del día de hoy

Pueden seguir dejando sus preguntas, algunas serán contestadas al final de cada capítulo o por especiales

Hasta la próxima

Ciao ciao


	15. Capítulo 13 Pasado

He vuelto!

Muahahahahahaha !

*se esconde detrás de una pared*  
No me maten!

Lo lamento  
Pero no se si oyeron lo que paso en mi país  
El terremoto, los tsunamis y todo eso  
Mi escuela casi se viene abajo  
Casi me muero  
Y se que eso paso en septiembre pero por eso todas las fechas de evaluación de mi escuela se adelantaron es horrible!

Pero bueno su autora que aman y no mataran sigue viva si que...

Que empiece el capítulo! !

? ﾟﾍﾕ? ﾟﾍﾕ? ﾟﾍﾕ? ﾟﾍﾕ? ﾟﾍﾕ? ﾟﾍﾕ? ﾟﾍﾕ?

 **Capítulo 12 (creó) "El pasado"**

-Entonces ¿Qué te dijo? -pregunto Severus viendo a su hijo fijamente para saber si su hijo le mentía, pues así sabía cuando su esposo o hijo le mentían viéndolos fijamente incluso a veces - _cof cof Sirius cof_ _cof-_ se delataban solos-

-No me dijo nada sobre el bebé o sobre Potter o lo que acaba de pasar de hecho sólo murmuraba algo de que vio a el lobo comerse a su padre o algo por el estilo incluso ignoro todas las burlas y a todos en general, de hecho nos dijo a mi y a Pansy que iría a ver a su padre y que nos adelantábamos a Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas de hecho debería ya estar haya -dice sincero viendo a su progenitor'

-Oh... Así que los vio -susurra y ve a su hijo le revuelve el cabello sintiendo los suaves rulos de cabello de su hijo, iguales a los de su pulgoso padre y sonríe - esta bien Theo, ve a clase y no olvides de pasar antes del toque de queda a mi habitación quiero contarte algo -dice antes de hacerle una seña para que se retirará antes de agarrar las pociones de la clase anterior y empezar a revisarlas-

Theo al notar que su padre vería las porciones sólo sonríe, toma sus cosas y corre a el bosque donde la clase con el se mi - gigante ya debía haber empezado, y agradeció que al llegar el semi-gigante haya ido a buscar a la criatura y no se haya dado cuenta de que había llegado tarde, cuando este volvió con un animal extraño entré sus brazos, y así el resto de su clases pasaron sin mas novedad sólo que Crabbe y Goley tuvieron que defender más a Draco al este estar en las nubes desde todo el día, aunque una vez que ceno como prometió prometió a su padre se puso en marcha a ver a este, aunque se sorprendió que también su amigo casi hermano saliera del comedor sólo que de él lado apuesto a donde el iba, pero se sorprendió más al ver Potter seguía a este con unos metros de diferencia; no le presto más atención y fue a la habitación de su madre es decir padre, la llegar vio a ese esperándolo con un par de tazas de té.

-Tardaste hijo, ven siéntate hay algo que quiero contarte...

~Del otro lado del castillo...

-entonces desde cuando ustedes están juntos... -dijo Draco viendo a su padre y a Lupin

-no es que siempre hemos estado juntos bueno si pero no Draco -trata de explicar el hombre lobo riendo de forma nerviosa moviendo sus manos de forma exagerada por el obvio nerviosismo que tenia en ese momento -

-Verás Draco, Remus y yo salíamos durante todo Hogwarts desde tercer año Hasta que acabamos Hogwarts y unos meses después de salir, pero como sabes yo estaba comprometido con tu madre así que cuando le dije a Remus me dijo que cumpliera mi deber, cuando dijo eso me puse furioso yo esperaba que me dijera que nos escaparamos, no que me dijera que cumpliera mi deber.. incluso ese día que fue San Valentin fui con Severus a el mundo muggle y bueno me emborraché e hice el ridículo nacional... Pero eso es otra historia que JAMÁS te contare pero todo empezó ese día

-Hace un shingo de años~

Luego de la fiesta donde Lucius término tan borracho que hizo un stripper y su novio al día siguiente le fue a dar el castigo de su vida esto fue lo que paso luego de su castigo...

-No me hables Lupin tu mismo dijiste que cumpliera ni deber así que puedes irte mucho a la mierda! ! -dice un furioso y desnudo Lucius dándole una patada a el lobo que intentaba tocarlo luego que su noche de pasión acabara- **_(N/A: Cómo vi que soy una mierda en el lemmon, no lo volveré a escribir Jamás :3 Fin del mensaje)_**

-Vamos Lucius déjame ****explicarte -dijo el activo tratando de abrazarlo pero claro alejando su entrepierna de el rubio, lo amaba si, pero en ese momento este era capaz de hechizar lo a el y asiste preciadas joyas- Lucius vamos ven aquí -dice antes de luego de que el rubio le diera manotazos alfombra pido agarrarlo dando un fuerte abrazo- mi Lucius déjame explicarte

-no hay nada que explicar lobo, entendí perfectamente el mensaje, tranquilo entendí que no quieres estar conmigo! ! -dijo volviéndose de nuevo una furia sólo que dejándose abrazar-

-No Lucius, sabes que te amo, pero no tienes que dar un heredero a tu familia, pues ni tu ni yo podemos embarazarnos, te ano más que nada en la vida mi bella Luna pero tienes que dar un bebé a tu familia y aunque lo odie con toda mi alma no puedo darte yo ese bebé

-Remus... -susurra con dolor y abraza besando a este- te juro que encontraremos una forma de que no tenga que casarme yo lo se -dice mientras gruesas lágrimas de impotencia salían dice el sus ojos- te amo Remus no quiero dejarte, no quiero, no quiero y no te voy a dejar! -grita furioso y convencido sin dejar de abrazarlo- te amo Remus

-yo también te amo y solucionaremos -susurra aunque muy dentro de sí sabía que no era posible y que su gran amor terminaría casándose con Narcissa Black-

~Fin de los recuerdos

-pero ni el ni yo pudimos lograr que me embarazara y tuve que casarme con tu madre y naciste tu Draco, pero no quiero que malinterpretes esto, te amo hijo y no importa la forma en que fue o con quien fue, yo te amo y jamas dejaré de hacerlo -besa la frente de su hijo y le sonríe de esas contadas veces que lo hacía-

Draco estaba sorprendido y se notaba, no esperaba toda aquella historia y vio a ambos hombres frente a ellos con esa mirada de amor que quería que Potter le diera, sonríe levemente- esta bien padre Lo entiendo sólo es que tengo una pregunta, ¿Porque no puedes embarazarte? -pregunta curioso aunque se arrepintió un poco al notar el rostro de dolor de su padre y supo que la había cagado-

Luego de tragarse un enorme nudo que sintió en su garganta Lucius respondió -hijo como sabes fui un mortifago por órdenes de tu abuelo, yo no quería estar ahí tenía que fingir que me gustaba para no ser castigado pero había veces que no podía ocultar mi asco de estar hay y cuando el señor oscuro lo notaba esas pocas veces me castigaba, con crucius, o con otros hechizos aunque eran pocas las veces que me castigaba eso afecto a el matriz por asi llamarlo que tenia, lo destruyó casi por completo por eso no pude tener hijos míos y de Remus y no podré, fuimos a escondidas claro con miles de sanadores pero ninguno fue de utilidad nadie podía darme lo que perdí por culpa de ese cara de serpiente, pero agradezco a tu madre que me haya dado un hijo que si puede dar los hijos con la persona que ame

-padre -dijo conmovido antes de abrazarlo-

Ese abrazo significó mucho para Draco, se sentía seguro entre los brazos de su padre que nada o nadie podía lastimar lo, pero eso solo era el inicio de lo que estaba por venir...

Continuará! !

Y Hasta aquí el capítulo  
Lo se lamento el retraso del capitulo pero sepan que leo cada comentario y los amo tanto que leo palabra por palabra y frase por frase! Los amo y Hasta la otra!

Pd: perdonen faltas de ortografía y palabras sin sentido el es autocorrector :"v


	16. CCapítulo 14 Sorpresa

Holaaa mis adorables y pervertid s lector s

Buenos tenía demasiada creatividad así que me puse a escribir y así es como obtuvieron este episodio tan rápido :D

Así que sin más que decir comenzamos! !

Pd: perdonen faltas de ortografía o palabras sin sentido estas piso de el autocorrector

Capítulo 14 "Sorpresa"

P.O.V Harry (ya saben los raros que sin aquí las cosas así que no pidan mucho)

2 días después

Bueno, ya que no he salido en los últimos capítulos les contaré que estuve haciendo mientras pasaba lo de los anteriores capítulos, me puse a pensar seriamente en lo que pasará en el futuro conmigo, con Malfoy y con nuestro futuro hijo, y me di cuenta que aunque no esté enamorado se Malfoy ese bebé que llevaba en su emm ¿Vientre? O donde sea que este el bebé, necesita a su padre, necesita amor y no estar debajo de unas escaleras como el a estado desde que tiene memoria, el no quiere que su hijo sufra, que no tenga amor, que no le falte nada, el se haría responsable de ese bebé y haría lo que fuera necesario para que el y Malfoy terminen casados por las buenas.

-Harry, ¿Ya acabaste de arreglarte? Todo esta listo ya para tu boda con Malfoy, o ¿ahora será Potter? Iugh mejor no quiero pensar en eso -dijo Ron con asco- ¿Harry? Dime que no huiste! -grito al no ir nada de la habitación donde Harry se arreglaba para la boda donde todo ya estaba listo -

-No Ron sigo aquí -saliendo de la habitación acomodándose la túnica mientras veía a su amigo que usaba un atuendo algo diferente al suyo parecía un vestido pero no comentó anda supuso que era porque su amigo era como Draco y podía tener bebés, o que sabía el-

-Que bueno amigo! No quería que te persiguieran para casarte, es una lastima que Dumbledore no haya podido atrasar aún más la fecha de tu boda, oí que incluso Malfoy se quejo pero bueno, -toma aire y le da una palmada en la espalda- Vamos amigo!

-Si, si -susurra desanimado y caminando a el gran comedor donde este habían sido acomodado para hacer la boda vio a su padrino en la forma de perro a lado de Snape, a Theodore con Neville a lado de sus padres, se estremeció al recordar la conexión de estos 3 o ahora cuatro con Neville-

-Harry! ¿Porque Tardaste tanto? Todos ya están aquí! ! -señala al los invitados, y fue consciente al fin de todos los que estaban hay, visualizo a toda la familia Weasley, a Viktor Krum -esto le sorprendió por que la ultima vez que recibió una carta de el fue desde Bélgica - sus amigos de Gryffindor, todos los integrantes de la orden del fénix, y los amigos de Malfoy y los padres de este-

-¿Porque hay tanta gente? -pregunto con un tic en el ojo el de la cicatriz-

-No es obvio, no todos los días se casan dos enemigos jurados y que no sea a escondidas! ! -exclamó feliz Lupin mirando de reojo a su amigo perruno y a Severus que este sólo bufó viendo a otro lado-

-¿Ellos se casaron a escondidas? -sorprendido pero antes de que Remus pudiese contestar, fue llevado por una Hermione muy nerviosa y muy arreglada a el centro donde estaba Dumbledore con una túnica de gala por llamarle de un modo, y se vio a su mismo atiendo, una túnica con colores de Gryffindor pero mas oscuros y no tan chillantes de color y empezó a mover las manos y más al ver que abrían las puertas, y de ellas entraba su próximo esposo, pero al verlo Hasta se le seco la garganta , usaba una túnica de los colores de Slytherin entallada predominando el plateado en la vestimenta, camino sólo Hasta su lado, casi por instinto y por las miles de ejemplos películas que veía que veía su tía Petunia estiró la mano y la ofreció a Malfoy, este para su mayor sorpresa la tomó pero mirándolo mal y camino a su lado Hasta ponerse a su lado-

-Queridos Magos y Brujas estamos reunidos hoy para celebrar esta unión mágica y boda entre estos estos dos poderosos magos en una santa unión y lazo mágico que durará el resto de sus vidas Hasta que decidan no ser uno mismo o que alguno de los dos parta al otro mundo

-Yo no sabía que así eran las ceremonias -alcanzó a oír a Harry una voz parecida a Crabbe o tal vez a Goley-

-es porque normalmente son más largas y callense no puedo oír -oyó chillar/susurrar a Parkinson-

Se pregunto mentalmente del si estaba molesta porque como no eligieron padrinos y ella quería ser madrina, se molesto por esto pues sabía que junto a Hermione había organizado todo lo decorativo, que viéndolo bien estaba muy hermoso si no fuera que era casi amenazado por casarse -pues en ese momento quería hacerlo por el bebé- lo hubiera aplaudido y admirado pero en ese entonces momento estaba rígido cual tabla, miro de reojo a su casi es esposo y bajo la mirada al vientre, aun se notaba plano al no llevar ni dos meses-

-Entonces tu Harry James Potter Evans aceptas a Draco Orion Malfoy Black como tu futuro esposo, consorte y amante por el resto de tus días, para amarlo, RESPETARLO, y cuidarlo?

Harry trago saliva pero tomó aire y viendo a Malfoy sonrió, nervioso, pero sonrió y vio a Dumbledore - si, Acepto -dijo serio y al oírlo pudo distinguir un chillido y sollozo de Ginny-

-Oh vaya -susurra Dumbledore sorprendido pero toma aire y sonriendo ve Draco- y tu Draco Orion Malfoy Black aceptas a Harry James Potter Evans pata amarlo, respetarlo y cuidarlo por el resto de sus vidas-

Draco sólo soltó un suspiro- pues ya que -oyó un carrespeo- es decir si acepto -sonríe de forma falsa pues por culpa el sapo de rosa de umbrige su plan de enamorar y casarse con el amor de Hary se fue abajo, porque le insistió a el estúpido del Ministro que era una trampa y este De estúpido e imbécil le creyó y ahora estaba ahí, casándose porque el ministro era un imbécil que no sabría identificar una auténtica amenaza así la tuviera en su nariz, oyo un sollozo aún más fuerte de la comadreja hembra y rodó los ojos exesperado por la conducta tan, tan de niña pequeña malcriada-

-Mmmm... -oyó soltar otro suspiro a Dumbledore- Bueno... por el poder de la magia y que el ministro me otorga yo los declaró, Marido y Esposo -susurra lanzando un hechizo y de este salió una cadena de oro que los rodeo y se hundió a su piel uniendolos para luego desaparecer en estrellas y fuegos artificiales- La madre magia acepta su unión así que feliciten a los novios, y les presento a Lord Potter y a Lord Malfoy Potter -exclamó el viejo loco oyendo los aplausos de casi todos excepto de los que lloraban y el aullido de Sirius-

-bueno y ahora que? -pregunto inocente Harry -

-No es obvio tenemos que ir a nuestra "luna de miel" además tienes que darle magia a nuestro hijo -dijo Draco rodando los ojos y viendo a otro lado pues sentía el rostro caliente de la vergüenza y lo voltea a ver- vamonos Potter antes de que esto sea mas vergonzoso -dice tomando un mano y como puede ser lo lleva a la chimenea de la oficina del director que por alguna "razon" estaba abierta- bien estamos aquí y ahora iremos haya -susurra maldiciendo en voz baja y lo ve- no te cambiarás? -susurra apareciendo con magia otra ropa y lo ve- volteate pervertido! No porque estemos casados dejaré que me tomes aquí la primera o me toquetees -bufó y camino a la esquina de la habitación a cambiarse-

-estas será una largaaaaaa luna de miel -susurra cambiándose con un hechizo y de forma discreta intento ver a Draco antes que un niño zapato se impactará en su cara y oyera un pervertido de Draco así que se quedó quieto, hasta que esté sonrojado de la vergüenza se puso a su lado y ambos entraron a la chimenea y Draco lanzó los polvos gritando ministerio al llegar siguió a este sorprendiendo se Un poco al ver todas sus maletas ahí - emm Draco es decir Malfoy o ahora te llamo Draco emm a donde nos dirigimos? -pregunto riéndose de forma nerviosa siguiendo a este o lo que a asumió que era donde estaban los trasladores, y vio a Malfoy que se sonrojaba y miraba a otro lado-

-ya te lo dije a nuestra maravillosa luna de miel en Hawaii -dijo al llegar a el departamento de trasladores y se acercó a un empleado este les dio una llave-

-Bueno feliz luna de miel y buen viaje recuerden guardar varitas y tener documentos a ala mano al llegar al oro lado, el traslador se activará en 3... 2... 1... -y el uno fue lo ultimo que Harry oyó antes de sentir como era enviado al soltarse cuando Draco lo halo lo primero que vio fue a uno brujo de camisa de flores sonriendo-

-Bienvenidos a Hawaii

.

.  
Continuará...

Y Hasta el capítulo espero que les haya gustado, que lo hayan disfrutado :))))

Sección de preguntas dejada hace unos capítulos:

 **De mESTEFANIAb:**

 **Tengo una pregunta que necesita fundamento...**  
 **Viktor alias papacito krum, le echo el ojo a Ginny y laaaaaargo etc en el libro. Sin embargo, en la película el tipo le puso el ojo a Hermione y cayó. Si hacemos un análisis de ambos, podemos llegar a la conclusión que el tipo está desesperado por estar con alguien que lo valore de verdad (como TODOS) y que le importe poco y nada su fama.**  
 **Ahora tenemos a nuestro ronnie.** **El chico es lindo, sencillo, simple en gustos y placeres. Osea, sabe lo que es realmente importante en esta vida: LA COMIDA Y LOS AFECTOS! sin mencionar que viene de una familia afectuosa y numerosa (pequeño Gran detalle que es la envidia Harry y KRUM)...**  
 **AHORA, mi pregunta:**

 **Porqué viktor no se enamoraría de ron?!**

 **Es más que lógico pensar que eso sucedería en el 100% de los escenarios donde se desarrolla este fic.**

 **Yo no es que estoy traicionando a nuestro Blaise. Pero la verdad es esa. Y entre nos, hasta la autora se babea por él. (Tiene un póster, ella lo dijo)**

 _Blaise_ : *lee cada oración y lentamente saca su varita* tu! SUCIA MUGGLE! RONNIE ES MÍO! !

 _Sam_ y _:_ Agarren al negro! *tirándose sobre blaise* y de hecho querida Estefania, tiene bastante sentido sin embargo para nuestro querido y sensual búlgaro le tengo algo muy especial guardado que pronto verán muahahahahahaha pero mientras te puedo decir que Krum tendrá en la fanzone y friendzone a nuestro pecosito

 **Ahora el resto de mis preguntas:**  
 **Porque Draco tiene que hacer tanto lío, si le gusta harry?**

 _Draco:_ la respuesta es sencilla muggle, porque el me gusta pero yo a el no, y quería casarme por amor pero ahhhh! ! Tonta sapo!

 **Porque ginny simplemente no madura y le echa el ojo al resto de los alumnos de hogwarts? Mínimo hay 3000 opciones para olvidar a Harry.**

 _Ginny:_ porque desde que era niña siempre soñé con ser la señora Potter, pero ahora Harry se caso tal Vez debería aplicar la de Jacob de los libros que me gustan, y esperar a que tengan un hijo *pose pensativa*

 _Sany: ..._ haré como que no oí nada.

 **Porque remus se acorbardo y dejó que se le escape lucius? Digo, el tipo está bueno ahora... No me quiero ni imaginar lo violable que estaba con 17 años.**

 _Remus:_ ah eso bueno ya lo explicamos pero nunca quise dejarlo lo ame y seguiré amándolo el resto de mi vida

 **Por que Harry no sabe la mecánica del sexo? Son como 3000 adolescentes en un castillo... Sin tele, videojuegos, internet... Es OBVIO que hasta los chicos de primero saben de "algo" de sexo.**

 _Fred:_ Bueno eso nosotros te lo responderemos

 _George:_ verás cada vez que hablábamos de sexo nunca mencionamos lo de el sexo gay, el sabía hacerlo con una mujer aunque era virgen pero nunca con unan hombre

 _Fred:_ siendo sinceros creímos que moriría sólo y virgen

 _Harry:_ Oh gracias por el apoyo

 **Porque la autora es tan genial? (No es de halagueña, es de "gracias por sacarme una sonrisa" después de un día duro en el trabajo o en la universidad)**

 _Samy:_ owww me sonrojas! ! Y no se yo siempre e pensado que soy tan genial gracias a mi genial mommy que amo y adoro y wl la es genial, yo soy genial y todos somos geniales see!

Y bueno estas eran todas pueden seguir preguntando u opiniones

Nos vemos en próximo episodio

Ciao ciao


	17. Especial de Navidad

Hola~  
Lo se, lo se se que esperaban el capítulo próximo que no se cual es Pero no he tenido inspiración.  
Aunque les debo de contar la hermosa y feliz noticia que no reprobé ninguna materia ;w;  
Su amada y adorable escritora casi lloro, pero en fin sin nada mas que decir  
A leer (?...

.-.-.-.-.-.-. £.£.. £. £.£.. £.._._._._._._._._.

Especial de Navidad

 **En un universo alterno a el de esta** **hermosa y preciosa historia...**

P.O.V Draco

Estúpida navidad, estúpida fiestas , estúpido Yule, estúpido Potter, estúpido Voldemort... Ahh! Estúpidos todos!

El normalmente no era así pero tenia fuertes motivos para estarlo en esas fechas, el amaba la navidad pero...  
Este año la vida parecía querer joderlo más de lo que ya lo había hecho durante toda su vida.  
Pero se preguntarán, oh querido y hermoso Draco, ¿porque dices que la vida a sido tan perra contigo? A lo que yo _amablemente_ respondere lo siguiente, presta atención.  
Primero un padre mas closetero que nada, su madre que amaba y adoraba pero aun tenía el trauma de que le dijo que algún día un príncipe se lo llevaría, exacto un príncipe no que el rescatarla una princesa, no, un príncipe lo rescataria a el, y eso solo era una de las cosas extrañas que su madre hacia o decía, luego su padrino con nariz de tucan con complejo de amo a un perro y a una muerta, y sus amigos, ah... Sus amigos, primero Blaise "la zorra" Zabbini, Pansy "la closetera" Parkinson, Theo " me follo a el Longbottom a vista de todos y no me importa porque soy muy cool" Nott, Vincent "la comida es lo mejor" Crabbe, Gregory "concuerdo con todo lo de Crabbe" Goley.

Definitivamente hizo algo muy malo en su vida pasada que ahora lo pagaba con creces, pero mis querid s lector s eso no era lo peor, oh no...  
Lo peor fue que...

.

.

.  
Su estúpido novio lo había dejado plantado, no una, no dos, ni siquiera tres, sino CINCO MALDITAS VECES! QUE SE CREÍA ESE POTTER, CREÍA QUE PORQUE HABÍA VENCIDO AL ESTÚPIDO SIN NARIZ PODÍA ESTAR DEJÁNDOLO PLANTADO PARA IRSE CON SUS AMIGOTES! !

Ah... respira Draco, no merece la pena pensar en eso en ese momento, pero si estaba bastante molesto, se quedó en el castillo negándose a ir a su casa para navidades con sus padres y los amantes de estos -aunque sus padres lo negarán y dijeran que son "amigos"- porque su estúpido novio le dijo que quería estar con el en navidad, pero lo abandonaba sabiendo que medio castillo lo odiaba por la maldita guerra que ya había acabado, pero eran sus cruces por ser doble espía.  
Y lo se , se que se preguntarán y sorprenderán al saber como yo acepte a ese miope de Potter, de hecho en momentos como estos yo tambien me lo pregunto, ahora querid s lectores camino hacia el lago negro que esta congelado.  
Pero al llegar hay me encontré la "hermosa y grata" sorpresa de ver a mi estúpido novio con la comadreja hembra, demasiado cerca y ese mis queridos muggles fue mi límite y me di la vuelta ignorandolos a ese estúpido de cara - rajada, a la estúpida pelirroja, a los estúpidos de el pobreton y la sangre sucia que siempre se metían en su relación y querían que su novio volviera con la Weasley y que en ese momento de forma nada elegante ni sigilosa espiaban a su novio -y empezaba a sospechar que futuro ex- y a la estúpida esa.

Fin de Draco P.O.V

Harry P.O.V

Suspiro, por quinta, sexta tal ven Hasta undécima vez en esa tarde, el no quería estar con la pelirroja, el queria estar con su hermoso novio, pero Ron lo convencía de quedarse y cuando menos se daba cuenta ya era tarde y aunque corría como loco a donde quedó con su novio, pero era tarde, y su novio ya se había ido, y se molestaba con el, y lo entendía y no culpaba, por eso era la última vez que se dejaba influenciar, por eso desde que los dejo a solas con Ginny la veía ignorando.

-¿Harry? ¿Me estabas escuchando? -dijo molesta la pelirroja-

-No, la verdad no, y no me interesa Ginny -serio e iba a decir otra cosa cuando distinguió los cabellos de su novio, y pensando que lo podía malinterpretar dejo a Ginny y corrio detrás de su novio-

Fin de Harry P.O.V

Normal P.O.V

-Draco! Espera! -grito el elegido tratando de alcanzar a su novio que se veía que le lanzaría un imperdonable si lo veía - Draco! -grito antes de tomar impulso y lanzarse abrazandolo, haciendo que debido a como se lanzó ambos cayeran al suelo y rodarán hasta casi caer al lago congelado-

-POTTER TE VOY A MATAR! ! -grito algo asustado cuando empezaron a rodar, pues no pensó que el estúpido de su novio se lanzaría así, y menos pensó que rodarian colina abajo, una vez que dejaron de rodar, el rubio furioso y lleno de hojas empezó a querer golpear a su novio, siendo detenido por este agarrando sus manos- sueltame Potter! ! Voy a matarte! Por idiota, abandonador, infiel y lo que se me ocurra mientras te golpeó! ! -grito tratando se soltarse-

-Draco, amor, cariño -dijo los apodos cursis que se le ocurrían por la cabeza pues aunque su novio lo negarán le encantaba que le dijera estos y esperaba, de todo corazón y rezando le a Merlin que se le bajará el enojo para que no le cortará sus partes bajas, porque el las apreciaba, y no quería quedarse sin ellas- vamos amor debes calmarte, no te fui infiel, solo hablaba con Ginny y si admito que fue mi culpa, y solo mi culpa haberte dejado plantado, ya te e pedido perdón por eso, Draco calmate -pidió a este Sin soltarlo-

-¡¿Que me calme?! Me estas diciendo histérico estúpido cara- rajada y si es tu estúpida culpa! Me dejaste plantado! Nadie deja a un Malfoy plantado!

-lo se, lo se, perdóname Draco y nunca dije que fueras histérico, eso lo agregaste tu -susurra lo último mas bajo y más para si que para Draco pero al notar que este iba a volver a gritar lo tomo de la cadera apegandolo a el besandolo lentamente con amor y ternura, abrazandolo por la cintura, sintiendo como al inicio del beso su novio quería separarse, pero no lo dejo, apegandolo aún más a el, hasta que sintió que dejo de pelear y lo abrazo por el cuello continuando el beso, hasta que sentía que necesitaba aire se separo y lo vio a los ojos tomando sus mejillas dejando un beso en su frente para luego susurrarle sobre los labios -

-te amo Draco, mi dulce y hermoso Draco sólo te amo a ti y nadie más que a ti -susurra viendo lo hermoso que se creía su dragón con ese sonrojo que inundaba sus mejillas, y se notaba claramente por la pálida tez de su novio-

-eres un idiota Potty, pero, también te amo y más te vale hacer algo muy bueno o no te perdonaré, en especial por estar tan cerca de la Weasley, tu eres mío -dice sonrojado viendo a otro lado-

El azabache ( **N/A:según yo es azabache XD** ) sonrió al ver así a su novio y dejo un beso en su cuello notando como ya se había oscurecido el día, y como empezaban a caer poco a poco copos de nieve, y una aurora boreal cubría el cielo oscuro y sonríe viendo a su novio -Feliz Navidad mi amor -susurra dejando otro beso pero mas lento y pausado-

-Feliz Navidad, Harry

Ambos felices se abrazaron viendo el cielo deseando que ese año y los siguientes estuvieran juntos para disfrutar un paisaje tan hermoso una vez más...  
Sin saber que incluso fueron capaces de contemplar ese paisaje una vez más junto a sus hijos y los hijos de sus hijos antes de que ambos hayan partido al otro mundo juntos...

? ﾟﾒﾚ? ﾟﾒﾚ? ﾟﾒﾚ? ﾟﾒﾚ? ﾟﾒﾚ? ﾟﾒﾚ? ﾟﾒﾚ? ﾟﾒﾚ? ﾟﾒﾚ? ﾟﾒﾚ

 _¡Feliz, feliz Navidad, la que hace que nos acordemos de las ilusiones de nuestra infancia, le recuerde al abuelo las alegrías de su juventud, y le transporte al viajero a su chimenea y a su dulce hogar! (Charles Dickens)_

Felices fiestas y próspero año nuevo mis querid s lector s, espero que hayan aprovechado este año y suerte en el próximo, pasen la en familia.

Nos vemos pronto...

Ciao, Ciao


End file.
